Changing the Choices of Ichigo
by TheOnlyMeThereIs
Summary: We all know Ichigo should have been with Kisshu. Masaya isn't the right man for her, and everyone, including Hannah, a secret Otaku, knows it. But when Hannah gets the chance to tweak with the storyline of Tokyo Mew Mew, will everything work out? Or will her interference cause devastating effects for the Mews? Kisshu x Ichigo and OC x OC:)
1. Prologue-The Life of a Secret Otaku

***This is my fourth fanfiction, and I've decided to go a different route with this one, as you will soon find out!**

***I do not own TMM or any of its charcters etc.**

***Pairings are as follows: KisshuxIchigo obvs, PaixZakuro, LettucexRyou, TarutoxPudding, MintxMasaya + OcxOC.**

***Yes, this first chapter is a prologue, so if you don't want to read it then go right ahead and skip to chapter 1, but I strongly advise you do read this as the whole story will make more sense if you just grin and bear the boredom of a chapter that doesn't mention Kisshu;)...**

* * *

Tick Tock. The tedious ticking of the too-loud clock was pecking at my ears. I chanced another glance; five minutes since I last checked, damn. Why does this lesson go so flipping slowly?

"Hannah," I heard from behind me the half-whisper of my classmate Jack.

I checked what my teacher was doing, and was relieved to see that he was turned around writing on the board and mumbling something about evolution in that hypnotizing monotone all teachers seem to have perfected. Assured that Dr. Drawdlin was preoccupied, I turned to face my classmate, who was leaning over his desk to speak to me.

"Is it true?" he asked me, smirking playfully.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, flirting subtly, "Do I need to ask what you're on about?"

I had been asked that very question at least five times everyday since we had returned from the Christmas holidays. He grinned, "Probably not, but is it true?"

I sighed, "I think so, unless new rumours have got round."

"So you did get off with Jem at New Years then?" He laughed.

I inwardly cringed at his words, but nodded reluctantly nevertheless.

"Oh my god, you're like, a paedophile!" he teased me.

My stomach clenched at that, but I laughed; I knew he meant no offence by it.

"Urgh, I just want to forget about it, and I was drunk so it's not like I _wanted_ to get off with him!"

He ruffled his curly hair and smiled up at me from under his fringe, causing a colony of butterflies to go mental in my stomach; I loved it when lads did that: when they smiled at you from under their hair with that sexy look that melted you like butter! My sub-conscious tutted at me; _we all know _why_ you've had a lot of attention recently though…_ she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows meaningfully at me, and I mentally scowled back.

But she was right, ever since I had got off with one of the hottest lads in our school- even though he was in the year below me- boys had been flirting with me quite a lot! With any luck, Jack was jealous, although I doubted it; he could have any girl he wanted, so why would he choose me?

"If what you're talking about is so important, Jack, Hannah, I'm sure you'd like to tell the whole class about it?"

I jumped and turned back around to the front of the classroom where an annoyed Dr. Drawdlin was stood, his hands on his hips like an anime character…

No! No, don't think it; not at school! I cleared the inappropriate thoughts and focused on the science teacher in front of me.

"Any more talking from you two, and one of you will be moving." He raised an eyebrow, and I nodded cockily, mentally rolling my eyes at his empty threat.

He turned back to the board and I caught my friend's eye and smirked. She shook her head sarcastically and I giggled quietly. Turning my head marginally to the right, I glanced at the round, white face of my ticking tormentor and saw, to my delight, that there were only five more torturous minutes left until I could leave this hell-house and go home!

* * *

**_Fifteen minutes later, _**I was raising my middle finger and pouting playfully to the Tinford twins, the two hot brothers whom I walked home with, as they continued on their way, and unlocking my front door. As soon as I got in, I kicked off my shoes, hung up my coat and fired up my laptop, watching impatiently as the starting screen faded in and out.

It was the time of day that I looked forward to from the moment I woke up: anime time! It was the one time in my day when I could truly relax. Having popular friends was great when you wanted attention, but not so great when all you wanted was to watch anime over and over again! At school I was Hannah, at home I was myself. No-one knew about my secret obsession, not even my parents, and I was determined to keep it that way.

Click, click. Tappety tap. Tap. The starting theme tune to Tokyo Mew Mew blared out of my laptop's speakers and I settled back into my comfy chair to watch the next episode, completely ignoring the stack of school books on my bedside table.

This was episode 5, and if I was correct, which I pretty much knew I was, this was the one in which Ichigo enters a gymnastics competition and helps the team come second. Having been in a gymnastics competition myself two years ago, I knew exactly how nervous Ichigo felt stepping into the middle of the stage in front of the judges. On the other hand, I never fully understood why she was so tired all the time; all she had to juggle was work, school, gymnastics and being a Mew Mew! It didn't sound that bad to me!

I had watched this anime fully through twice now, this time being my third, and knew everything about it. Tokyo Mew Mew was most certainly my favourite anime, and I had seen quite a few. The story and its characters never failed to captivate me, and as for Kisshu, I could never imagine any boy ever living up to him; he was my world!

I had written fanfictions about the show, although I kept them private, for my personal reading only, and I had done countless drawings of my favourite characters (mostly Kisshu!).

It had been a long week, I thought to myself wearily as I wound down, what with everyone asking countless questions about the rumours flying round, as well as two exams and heaps of coursework to complete! My eyes began to droop and my head went all fuzzy. _All I want is a break from it all! Just some time away from all the gossiping and hard work. Life would be so much easier if I was Ichigo…_

* * *

_I tied a ribbon in my hair  
and then I tried to smile  
I got the feeling that  
I had changed who I was  
A bit of courage  
becomes confidence  
I had forgotten that fact  
until I met you  
Any girl can become fearless  
by knowing a special kind of magic  
IT'S SHOW TIME!_

* * *

**If your reading my author's note then you clearly paid attention to my plea at the top, so thanks for that:) please review this first chapter so I know what you guys think of this:)**


	2. Chapter 1-Something Unexpected

I jolted awake, _how long have I been asleep for?_ But then I stopped still and started to gape at my surroundings. I was sat in a classroom, at one of many desks that were organised in rows of about five. At the desk in front was a red-haired girl who had her head on the desk, asleep. There was something odd about the room in which I sat, and about the people that were in it as well.

The girl to my left turned to me and smirked, gesturing with her eyes to the red-head. I almost fell off my seat! Her eyes were as big as saucers, and appeared to have floating orbs dotted about their surface! Suddenly I knew what was odd about my surroundings: they were flat! The people, the walls, the desks; everything around me was 2-D!

I glanced down at my own hands; they were all one colour with no wrinkles or lines marring the skin! My fingers were long and thin, and like the back of my hands were completely line-free! I was wearing a grey dress with a huge red bow on the chest, white knee-length socks and shiny black shoes. My hair fell gracefully over my shoulders and cascaded onto the desk before me. It was still brown, but a much nicer shade, and rather than being made up of individual strands, was one just lump with a few separations towards the ends.

The teacher at the front of the room had stopped his lesson, and was making his way over to the desk in front of me. He too was flat, and had no tone or shadows about him save for a few patches of darker block colour. He leant over the desk of the sleeping girl and shouted in her face, causing her, and the rest of the daydreaming class, to jump.

She sat up and began stuttering an apology, and I suddenly knew who she was! She was Momomiya Ichigo. The heroine of my favourite anime! The anime, it seemed, I was now part of.

* * *

"I need to stop falling asleep in class!" Ichigo complained.

We were sat in the canteen, that is Ichigo, Moe, Miwa and I. I had discovered shortly after awakening in class that I was also part of their friendship group; the fourth member so to speak. I wondered where in the anime I had arrived, and whether Ichigo had become a Mew Mew yet.

"It's my job!" she exclaimed, still ranting about her recent fatigue, "I'm working every night, and on top of that, I still have to find time to do my homework and see Aoyama-kun!"

Moe and Miwa giggled at this, and I joined them, attempting to seem like I fitted in. Ichigo blushed, realising what she had just admitted to her friends. Then realisation struck me: if she was working at the café, she must have become a Mew, and if she was tired out then that must mean it was still early days, probably before the last two members had been found, as there would be fewer people to help at the café.

Wait, why was I even going along with this? I had just found myself in a completely different world to the one I had inhibited just two hours ago, and here I was, wondering about the problems of a thirteen year old! It struck me how much older Ichigo looked and acted for a thirteen year old, but then I too must be that age now if I was in her class…

* * *

I was wandering idly along the pavement, strangely knowing exactly which way to turn and which streets to go down to get home, when a loud horn disrupted my distracted thoughts.

I looked up, startled, and to my horror saw a gigantic lorry speeding towards me! I had not even realised I was crossing a road! Instinctively, I sped up to avoid being hit by the oncoming vehicle, and to my surprise, dodged it easily!

I turned around in time to see the driver shoot me a horrified look as he drove quickly away, and discovered I was on the other side of the road to the one I had been on a second ago! The journey across should have taken me at least five seconds if I was sprinting, and a lot longer if I was walking! As it was, I had crossed in a matter if milliseconds, with no clue how I had done it!

Then, inspiration, (or maybe it was only because I knew the signs,) struck me for the seconds time that day. I was a Mew Mew! It was the only explanation! As if to see if any passers by had witnessed my impressive brainwave, I glanced about the street, only to see Ichigo staring at me, gob-smacked!

She ran quickly towards me and grabbed hold of both my shoulders.

"Hannah! Are you okay?"

Hearing her say my name reminded me how foreign it must sound here in Japan, but I ignored the intriguing thought and nodded. She bit her lip, as if wondering whether or not to say something.

"Have you, um… have you noticed any strange marks on your body recently?" she asked casually. I knew exactly why she was asking, and if I was honest, the idea excited me! But I had to remain clam- _remember: you wouldn't know about the mew mews if you really did live here._

"I don't think so, why?" I replied innocently. She sagged, the disappointment clear in her eyes. But then something sparked in her again, and she smiled a little too sweetly.

"Well, I'd better walk you home, just to make sure your get there safely."

Something about the sugary tone in her voice made me suspicious, but I agreed to her company anyway; it might give me time to work out where abouts we were in the story…

* * *

_Make my heart beat faster and faster  
I always want this exiting feeling  
I will show you a different me, so please  
I become more and more open  
As I overflow with this feeling  
I want to give it all to you  
Please accept it, MY SWEET HEART_

* * *

**And again thanks for sticking with this story and getting this far:) Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, if you did drop me a review! In fact, even if you didn't enjoy reading this, drop me a review!:D**


	3. Chapter 2-Home and Gymnastics!

I walked along side Ichigo, my new best friend, and listened to her excited chatter about Aoyama, pretending to be happy for her, although I knew what he would become in the end. If I was her, I would have chosen Kisshu ages before Aoyama turns into Deep Blue! _I wonder if I can make such a dramatic change to the storyline? _I snapped out of my wonderful daydream, from what Ichigo had been telling me, I had arrived around episode 5, the same one I had been watching before I had fallen asleep.

But then an odd thought occurred: in that episode, Ichigo narrowly avoids being hit by a lorry, and that is how she is spotted by the gymnastics team. I had just narrowly avoided being hit by a lorry, so did that mean she would have the same experience tomorrow, or would I take her place on the team?

Just as I was trying to figure out the answer to the puzzling riddle, Ichigo stopped, and I realised I must be at home. The building in front of which I stood was small with no garden or flowers, and only consisted of one floor. There was a door and one window at the front of the bungalow, but despite its size, seemed alright.

"Well, see you Hannah, and of there's anything I can help you with," She looked at me pointedly, "Give me a call, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, and she beamed back. It was strange seeing Ichigo in person, when I had been watching her fight and fall in love for weeks on a screen. It was doubly odd to see some of the bits you don't see in the anime, and to know that I had already seen the future of her life.

I watched for a while and she walked away, a spring in her step despite the fact she was headed to the café where she would be worked like a slave by her two bosses and Mint, with only Lettuce to help her.

Then I tore my eyes away from Ichigo and unlocked my front door- I had found a ring of keys in my bag at the end of the school day.

"Hello?" I called as I entered, only just realising that I didn't know who I lived with, or even who my family was in this strange world. There was no reply, so I stepped over the threshold and kicked off my plain black shoes. There was a pair, just the same size as the ones I had just removed, to the right of the door, and I placed the black pair beside them.

Then I pulled my bag off my shoulder, and saw, on the wall above my shoes, a coat rack, holding two coats and a bag. I hung the brown satchel on one of the hooks, thinking how weird it was that there was only one pair of shoes and two coats in the whole house, well, the bungalow.

Deciding to explore a little, I went through the first door I came to at the end of the small, cramped hallway, and found myself stood in a tiny kitchen, even smaller than the room I had just left. There was a table-top oven, a miniscule sink, a kettle covered in lime scale and a toaster with only two slots for the bread. At the far end stood a small freezer, and on top of this, a mini-fridge. Apart from these appliances and a few cupboards the kitchen was empty.

I wrinkled up my nose and went into the next room, which seemed to be a lounge, come dining room, come bedroom. There was no TV, and no bookshelf. All that was in the room was a small coffee table, a mattress and pillow on the floor and an old fashioned radio.

Normally, I would have turned my nose up at the state of these living conditions, but as it seemed I would be staying here for an indefinite amount of time, I looked around with an open-mind, trying to stay optimistic. _At least it's clean. _I thought positively. Now only one more room to inspect and it was the one I was dreading the most.

The bathroom was, as I expected, smaller than a broom-closet, but, like the rest of the house, was at least relatively clean. There was a toilet, a sink and a shower, which, really, was all I needed. I gave it a nod, I could survive here, but one thing was confusing me, where were the other people?

I sighed. I would just have to face it, I was living here alone.

* * *

I brushed my teeth and slipped on a pair of pyjamas that I had found on the mattress in the front room. It was one of two pairs, and I guessed I would wear them alternately as I washed them, although how I did not know. Now to see if I really was a Mew Mew. There was a slightly cracked mirror behind the door of the front room which I had been admiring my reflection in for most of the evening.

I went and, once again, stood before my reflection, eyeing my impressive figure and smiling. My legs were longer and stick-thin, and my stomach was, for once, flat. I had waist-length hair which I wished was true of me in real life as well, and huge brown eyes was sparkled in the light and constantly changed shape from orbs to jelly beans as I turned my head.

My nose was small and tufty, which was an improvement; however my lips were practically non-existent apart from a small line and a shadow below my bottom lip. I began to inspect my body for any strange marks, and it did not take long to discover the small brown Mew sign on the small of my back.

It was similar to Ichigo's, although darker and slightly bigger. It spread out over the width of my back, fading out towards the edges and looking a little bit like fire, although I could tell that wasn't the design. I was dying with curiosity as to what animal I was infused with, and what powers I would have when I transformed.

Exhausted and sleepy, I clambered into 'bed' and fell almost immediately into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

The next day, I was running down the street to school with my three best friends, Ichigo lagging behind despite her cat-powers, extremely late for school. Moe, Miwa and I crossed the road quickly before hearing the deafening sound of a horn erupting from a lorry heading for our red-haired friend.

The two girls beside me screamed and covered their eyes, but I knew what was going to happen, and watched, intrigued, as Ichigo leapt up into the air, dodged the danger of the vehicle and managed to pull off an impressive somersault at the same time!

I raised my eyebrows, the stunt was even more unbelievable in real life than it had been in a screen! I looked up at the school building, ignoring the shocked cries of my stunned friends, and saw the gym team watching from the window. I grinned to myself; Ichigo would be in for a surprise later!

Did you not see that, Hannah?" Moe asked me breathlessly. I realised too late that I had not acted surprised enough, and covered up by shaking my head innocently. She shook her head pityingly but said no more, causing an inward sigh of relief in my head.

* * *

Sure enough, we were sat in the classroom later that day, when the girls I had seen witness Ichigo's abilities approached us. They explained that they had seen her dodge the lorry and that they wanted her on their team, and I pretended to seem surprised, whilst secretly laughing to myself, knowing exactly how this would turn out.

"Okay," she said brightly, interrupting my smug moment, "But only if Hannah can joint too."

Well, that was unexpected! My thought track screeched to a halt: this didn't happen in the anime! Ichigo must have noticed my reluctance, because she whispered;

"C'mon! I saw you the other day! We both know you're as agile as I am."

Then she smiled and winked at me, ignoring the curious stares of the others. _Well, it couldn't hurt, I guess._

Hesitantly, I nodded at the leader of the team who handed us our white leotards before practicably skipping out of the room.

_Great, now I was stuck doing this as well!_

* * *

A few hours later saw me wearing my new leotard that barely covered my body, being pushed into an awkward, painful position to 'boost my flexibility.' I saw, to my satisfaction, that Ichigo couldn't hold the pose either, even though she was infused with cat genes, and this helped me to overcome my depression about being the least flexible girl on the team.

Whilst keeping a wary eye on the activities of my best friend in case she decided to do something catty and suspicious, I began to enjoy the challenges of gym club, and threw myself into all the exercises the other members encouraged me to do.

Before long I was sprinting confidently up to the vault, jumping on the trampoline, (hard,) and somersaulting over to land perfectly on the other side, much to the applause and appreciation of my team mates.

"Good! Good, Hannah, I think you're ready to move onto the rhythmic side of gymnastics."

I frowned; I had forgotten the real purpose of this club in my excitement to try out my new Mew instincts. The adrenaline I had produced from throwing myself over a five-foot vault was still pounding through my veins and the thought of moving away from that made me pout.

"Now team, we have just less than a week to perfect our routine before the big competition, so let's get started on the choreography!"

Our leader clapped her hands and the practising girls ceased their movements. We all took it in turns to test our skills, attempting to complete the moves our coach demonstrated for us, before putting them into a short routine with various dance moves in between the actual skills.

I surprised myself, finding that I could do all of the moves shown to me, and even some more on top of that. The problem came in learning the linking moves, and I scowled to watch Ichigo, who was able to do most of the moves, as well as the dancing easily.

At the end of the training session, I pulled off my leotard and stretched out my aching back, then dressed quickly and waited for Ichigo. She was staring at me, and I realised that she must have seen the not-so-subtle mew mark on my back, although I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not.

_Well, she would have found out sooner or later. _I sighed mentally.

"Um, Hannah…" she began. I decided to feign innocence.

"Yes, Ichigo?" I replied sweetly.

"I was wondering if you'd come to my work with me tonight, to keep me company? You must get awfully lonely being in by yourself every night after all."

I knew exactly why she wanted to get me to the café: so that Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san could find out whether I was a Mew or not, but, excitement building in the pit of my stomach, I agreed to accompany her, and together we set off for Café Mew Mew.

* * *

**I know, it was a long chapter, but hopefully you didn't mind too much:) review please!**


	4. Chapter 3-Becoming a Mew Mew!

"So you say you found the mark yesterday?" Akasaka-san asked me.

"Hai," I replied shyly, "Soon after I-" I had almost given away that I had not been in the anime long, but stopped myself before I could mess things up.

"After I ran in front of the lorry." I covered up smoothly. However, it soon became apparent that neither Shirogane nor Keiichiro knew about the lorry incident, although why would they? Ichigo probably wouldn't have told them, and I had only just met them!

"She dodged a moving lorry yesterday on the way home; it was like she had lightening speed!" Ichigo butted in, almost proudly.

I inwardly beamed, sunshine filling me at the pride in my friend's voice. To my surprise, Ryou actually looked impressed, although this didn't last for long.

"Well there's no doubt about it, you are a Mew. Now let's see what you become when you transform."

I half expected for him to produce a pendant or at the very least run some sort of test on me to determine the animal I would become upon transformation. Instead, he leapt at me, causing me to jump nimbly and gracefully, out of the way. Ichigo gasped, and I frowned; _had I done something wrong?_

I followed her eye-line and felt around where she was staring, to find two small, fluffy ears perched atop my head. Then I felt a strange tugging sensation from my behind and, upon feeling there as well, found that I had sprouted a tail. It was long and thin, and just as fluffy as the ears I now had. Twisting awkwardly to see behind me, I saw a golden-brown and spotted tail protruding from underneath my short grey skirt.

Keiichiro had produced a mirror from somewhere, and I tilted my head downwards to view the new ears and saw that they were the same as the tail, only slightly fluffier and less spotty.

"It seems," Akasaka beamed, "That we have found our fourth member out of six. You, my dear, are the cheetah of the team, which would explain your speed and reflexes."

My heart soared: I was a Mew, and best of all, I was a cheetah! That had to be the best out of all the animals, although it was similar to Ichigo's animal, what with them both being cats. Not that I minded; personally, I would have chosen a cat over anything else. But I would never have thought in my wildest dreams I would someday be able to produce fluffy ears just like the heroines of my favourite anime!

"Now to see you transform." Ryou said bluntly, throwing a pendant to my far right. I ran across the room and caught it easily, following my instincts more than anything else. He didn't even need to tell me what to do, I had watched three people discover how to use their powers three times already. (Lettuce and Zakuro can already transform in the anime, after all.)

It would be interesting to discover what it felt like to 'know' what to say, that was one of the things that had piqued my curiosity in Tokyo Mew Mew: what does it feel like to have your heart 'call out'? Then suddenly I knew exactly how it felt: like falling in love. My heart was tugging at its own strings and expanding with every breath, then my mouth moved of its own accord.

"MEW MEW HONEY, METAMORPHO-SIS!" My body felt like it was floating on air as it twisted and spun during my metamorphosis. I felt my uniform melt away from my body and new clothes appear instantly. My arms twisted above my head, which was thrown back, exposing my neck, as I finished the transformation.

Well that bit had been easy, I had known exactly what to say to metamorphose in the end, but it was the next part that was panicking me slightly. _What if I DIDN'T know what to say? Oh god, how embarrassing! Help! What do I do?_

_Just relax,_ something inside of me said, _you know what to do._

As quickly as they had come, my nerves subsided and I felt as peaceful as the waves lapping continuously at the shore, their calming motion like a lullaby.

"HONEY DAGGERS!" I shouted, and before I knew it, two long daggers appeared in the sir before me, which I took in each of my hands and raised them in a defensive move I didn't even know I knew!

Akasaka pointed to a full length mirror on the wall, and for the first time I looked at my appearance, and found that I was wearing a pair of tight golden-brown shorts that barely covered what they needed to and a matching fitted bodice that had a sweetheart neckline and no straps. The bottom of the bodice ended just above my navel, and exposed the mew mark on the small of my back. Around my upper arms and thighs were brown frilly garters just like the others' except mine were the same honey colour as the rest of my outfit.

I also wore brown ankle boots, and upon looking in the mirror once more, saw that my hair had gone from the nice chestnut colour it had been before, to an equally nice golden-honey-toffee colour that matched the rest of the components in my transformation.

Akasaka whistled appreciatively, and Ichigo clapped her hands. I felt a hot blush creep into my cheeks, but I grinned anyway.

"So, Honey Daggers huh?" my blond-haired boss asked, raising one eyebrow sarcastically.

I scowled; personally, I thought it was a great attack!

"Sorry I'm late!" A tall, green haired girl ran through the double doors and almost crashed into Ichigo. Upon seeing me there, Lettuce stopped and stared, her mouth gaping.

"So you, uh, found the next member then?" She asked.

I nodded shyly and smiled.

"This is Rogers Hannah," Ichigo explained. "She's my friend from school, but she moved here last year from England."

_Ah, that would explain why no-one thought my name was odd here; they all knew I was foreign._

But Ichigo hadn't finished there: "Her dad left a few years ago, and her mum didn't move with her, so she lives on her own, but I'm sure she'll fit right in with-"

I coughed politely; although I was interested to find out more about my past, being as how I had no clue who I was here, I didn't really want my new team mates to get a bad impression of me from the start. Ichigo blushed and apologized, glancing anxiously between me and Lettuce, but luckily, the kind girl didn't seem to care about my past.

"I'm Midorikawa Lettuce," she blushed as she held out her hand nervously for me to take. I shook it, smiling back to ease her shyness.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the introductions. You've got ages to get to know each other. Let's get on with the explanations." Ryou butted in moodily.

"Hai Shirogane-san." I replied politely, trying to make a good impression on my new boss, who I already knew to be moody and grumpy most of the time, although I reminded myself that in the end he would turn out to be one of the heroes of the story.

Already in ecstasy, I followed the other four into the back room, wondering idly why Mint wasn't working today, to 'learn' what I already knew…

* * *

**Hannah's a Mew! Yey! And better still she's a cheetah! Reviewsss pleaseeeeee^-^**


	5. Chapter 4-A Plot Twist

I was confused to say the least. In the anime I knew, there were five Mew Mews, three aliens, one evil alien master and two leaders of the Mew Project. Not, it seemed, in this version of events. I knew already that there were six Mews this time- me being the member that wasn't usually present- but now it seemed there were also four aliens.

"So, Ichigo recently met one of Earth's attackers, a Cyniclon named Kisshu, who, it seems, has been watching our activities for a few days now. We also know of the presence of another alien, although we haven't met this one yet." Akasaka told me. "Mint-san saw him-"

"Aizawa Mint is the other member," Ichigo interrupted her boss. "She's at her dance class right now, but you'll be able to meet her in about an hour."

"Thank-you Ichigo," Akasaka said warningly. "Now, Mint-san saw him during the last chimera attack, but it was only a fleeting glance. From her brief description, we are able to deduce that he is around the same age as Kisshu, approximately 14, and a little taller than Lettuce, but apart from that, we have no clue as to who he is."

I nodded slowly- this was certainly odd, having another Cyniclon attack Earth as well, but I guess since there are more Mews now, there had to be another alien to balance out any inequalities. My mind wandered a little thinking of the strange turn of events, but was soon brought back to reality by Akasaka asking if I had any questions.

I shook my head, blinking as I snapped out of my brief haze, and hoping that I hadn't missed anything else that I didn't previously know. I doubted it; I had not arrived too far into the plot, so not much could have happened so far.

"So now girls, on with work," Shirogane announced much to the displeasure of Ichigo and Lettuce.

Two hours later, I had a newfound appreciation for Ichigo's fatigue. Before joining the anime, I had always been a little cynical of her tiredness, but now I realised just how exhausting it was to have to juggle school, gymnastics, work and being a Mew. I had also made the acquaintance of Mint and, not to my surprise, found that I still disliked the stuck-up rich girl.

Luckily, however, Ichigo had not relayed my entire life story to our snobby team mate; perhaps even she had more sense than to give a snob another reason to sneer at someone.

Wearily, I unlocked the door of my new home and stepped inside. Not even bothering to eat, I kicked off my shoes and got ready for bed; within ten minutes I was snoring!

* * *

"C'mon then, Hannah," Ichigo called to me. "It's time for gym practice!"

Two days had passed, and we were now only three days away from the big gym competition. Just as she had in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo had found a new love for gymnastics due to the support of her crush, Masaya. Now she was more eager than even our coach to train, and seemed to have acquired infinite energy. The same could not be said for me.

I lugged my bag to the changing room and reluctantly slipped on my leotard. By now, even the satisfaction of looking good in the tight outfit had lost its pleasure.

"Now, for a run to warm us up!" Ichigo piped energetically. The rest of the gym team, me included, groaned; this would be the second day Ichigo had led us for a run now, and they were so long and tiring! You'd have thought my cheetah genes would help with the running, but I had no such luck. It seemed they only came into play when the adrenaline got pumping, and were no help at all when it came to long distance.

* * *

Panting, I doubled over as I attempted to catch the breath that had left me in my moment of need. Annoyingly, Ichigo wasn't even tired, and was currently stretching and leaping about the gymnasium, preparing for practice. It was going to be a long two hours…

* * *

"See you tomorrow, bright and early, Hannah!" Ichigo called to my retreating back.

I turned and waved, inwardly tired out but outwardly smiling. The team was meeting before school as well as after tomorrow, and I could honestly say I wasn't looking forward to it!

"Well hey, cutie!" an unfamiliar voice called to me.

I glanced around, trying to locate the owner of the voice, but could see no-one; all that I could make out in the dim light of my surroundings were the sky-high branches of the trees and a few tall shrubs. I shivered. The rapidly darkening sky was making me uneasy, and the fact that I didn't know who had just called out to me scared me.

"Behind you, sunshine."

I whirled around and saw, barely illuminated in the darkness, the silhouette of a Cyniclon. It was Kisshu! It had to be- I'd know those ears and catchphrase anywhere! I didn't know whether to scream or pounce on him in a giant hug! He was my absolute life, and my heart was pounding against my ribcage like a lion intent on escaping its cage. But at the same time, I knew it was early days.

At this point, the twisted alien still hated humans for polluting the Earth, and saw the Mews as nothing more than toys he could use for entertainment. But then my eyes focused on the figure before me and I realised it wasn't Kisshu. The hair wasn't green and the eyes weren't amber. He didn't wear baggy shorts or a floaty crop top.

No. This was someone else…

**Thanks for reading another chapter folks:) I know stories like this aren't very popular on here, but the Kiichigo is coming, I promise! Reviews please, it only takes a minute:D**


	6. Chapter 5-Who Are You?

The alien before me had chestnut hair slightly darker than my own, which was styled similar to Kisshu's, except he only had one side of it pulled into a band. From what I could see in the dark, his skin was pale, although it was not as pale as the other Cyniclons'. His eyes were a mossy green, but more towards the hazel side of the colour, and were large and slanted.

He wore brown trousers that had been rolled up to just below the knee and were reasonably fitted, although not skin tight. They looked like sawn-off jeans, but I could tell they weren't, and Cyniclons probably didn't have denim anyway. On his top half, he wore a cropped top that covered his chest but revealed his midriff. Just visible above the waistline of his bottoms were two perfect V-lines, above which was his flat, yet muscular and toned, stomach.

His lower arms were wrapped with the bands Kisshu and Taruto wore, but his were a dark brown/black colour. These were on his calves as well, but could only just be seen over his black boots.

"Cat got your tongue, honey?" he asked, and I realised I hadn't said even one word.

"W-who are you?" I managed to stutter, completely at a loss as to who this alien was. _Could he be the fourth Cyniclon? _It seemed likely.

"Name's Kekishe, or Keki for short. You're the English girl right? Hannah." It wasn't so much as a question, more of a statement, and something suddenly occurred to me: _how did he know my name?_

"You're pretty cute for a human, even if you are the enemy." He teased, "I think we'll get along just fine, don't you?"

My heart was thumping double time now, and I felt as though my stomach was being blended into a mush. The Cyniclon before me was exactly like Kisshu; even the way he teased me was identical to the way the green-haired alien played with Ichigo!

But then he started walking closer, taking deliberately slow steps that quickened my breathing and made me shiver. I was frozen. Rooted to the ground. My only consolation was that I knew if he turned violent I could transform in the blink of an eye and have a chance at defending myself.

He was almost touching me. He was only one step away. He was taking that step. Oh no! Why couldn't I move? Why didn't I _want_ to move? What was wrong with me? Oh god! I could feel Keki's breath on my face! He was so close! Why did I feel like I wanted him to be close to me? He was closing the gap between our faces now. Why were there butterflies in my stomach? His eyes were closing. Why were mine closing too? Ah!

WHY DID I WANT THIS?

Why was the thought if his lips on mine so alluring? Then he was there. This alien, Keki, was kissing me, and it was like nothing I had known before. He suddenly grabbed my wrists with his strong, yet soft, hands, and I gasped. I could feel his muscular chest and abdomen pressing against my body, and the sensation only doubled the ferocity of the butterflies inside of me!

This was so messed up! No. No, I couldn't do this! I started to pull away, but Keki twisted my arms behind me so that not only were my hands trussed up, but I couldn't move backwards without breaking one or both of my arms.

I tried to knee my way out of the situation, but ended up kneeing his shin, and while the contact was agony for me, it hardly seemed to even affect Keki! We had only been kissing for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity! I struggled against his hold, but he was too strong. Now I couldn't transform either!

He finally, after what I was sure had been at least an hour, pulled away from me, and grinned, his face still mere inches from mine. His smile displayed to me a row of perfectly straight, white teeth, framed by two small, yet obviously razor sharp fangs. Then his tongue traced the inside of his bottom lip, and though it sickened me, it also caused something to stir deep within me.

"Thanks for the kiss, my little Chītā!" **_A/N: Chītā is Japanese for (yep_****_,_****_ you guessed it) Cheetah._**

I blushed and absentmindedly raised my hand to my lips. They were tingling, almost as if fireworks were exploding inside. Shell-shocked and speechless, I watched as Kekishe disappeared into thin air, grinning irritatingly. Then I turned slowly, my limbs moving of their own accord, my mind as blank as a whiteboard.

Somehow, and I don't know how I managed it, I found myself stood in my tiny hall taking off my shoes. _What had just happened to me? I had been simply walking home, and now here I was, at the other end of a kiss from an alien!_ I used to wonder why Ichigo was so ashamed of being kissed by Kisshu, but now I knew exactly why.

Being blank and having no thoughts had seemed horrible at the time, but now I wished my brain was still in its odd coma. Shame flowed through my veins and threatened to overwhelm my entire being. And it wasn't even shame at the fact I had kissed Keki- I had kissed plenty of boys before. I was ashamed because I had enjoyed it…

And now I wanted more…

* * *

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

* * *

**Quite a short chapter, but I don't think it needed to be any longer! Any thoughts on Keki? Is he the new Kisshu for Hannah or not? (Lyrics are 'A Thousand Years Part 2, by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee) Reviews please^-^**


	7. Chapter 6-Chimera!

The competition was one day away. As in, it was tomorrow. I had not seen Kekishe since that night, and I had not seen Kisshu at all. I knew they would most likely appear at the competition; after all, they did in episode 5 in the anime- but then again things were different now, so they might not.

I hadn't been able to face the other Mews and tell them about Keki, but that was sort of okay because Shirogane had managed to find out who Keki was anyway, although how I had no idea. Ever since he had kissed me, I had been able to think of nothing else!

During lessons, I thought about Keki. At gymnastics practice, I thought about Keki. When I was walking home, I thought about Keki. Even when I was working, guess what I thought about? Yep, Keki! He was my last thought at night and my first in the morning, and the worst thing was, they weren't bad thoughts.

"This is our last chance to practice before the big day, girls! Now let's give it our all!"

I groaned quietly; we had gone over and over this routine for the past two hours now, and still Ichigo was not letting up! Just because she knew she had Aoyama-kun's support, she was practically slave-driving us! _If Keki did turn up at the gym competition, would he think I looked hot in this leotard? Maybe he…_

Stop! Stop it! Stop it now! No more! Just focus on the moves! One, two, three four. One, two, three, four…

* * *

"Next up is Rogers Hannah from Daikan Junior High."

My stomach was twisting and turning with nerves. I could hear, from somewhere behind me, the cheers and shouts of my friends in the crowd. Steadying myself with a deep breath, I began my routine. It was all going well; I even managed to pull off a pretty complicated somersault! But then the smoke alarm went off. I knew what that meant: chimera animal.

Dashing from the 'stage' in the middle of the hall, I headed to the nearest exit, hoping that Ichigo had also had the sense to do so.

"So, we meet again, little cat."

I didn't even need to turn around to know who was talking to me. It was him. The person who had occupied my thoughts day in, day out. Kekishe. I glanced around me frantically, but there was no-one to be seen. _What is he going to do with me? There's no-one here to save me!_

"Who's this, Keki?" A second alien descended from the roof tops, and this time I knew I was right in thinking it was Kisshu. His green hair and amber eyes were even more magnificent in real life, and I could only admire his perfect V-lines, just visible above the baggy brown shorts.

"This is one of those Mew Mews, Kisshu, a cheetah this time." Keki replied, raising one eyebrow as they both inspected me.

"I have to say, Hannah, you're a lot cuter in the light."

I blushed, and heard as I did so, the snickers of the two Cyniclons.

"But I'm afraid, Keki, we can't leave any alive," Kisshu reminded his friend apologetically.

"As much as I would like to, Deep Blue's orders are to destroy them all." I knew at this point, Kisshu was referring to Ichigo, his 'toy.' But then I realized what he had just said: they were going to destroy me. And I was alone against two of them.

Keki pouted, then scowled at Kisshu as he drew out a chimera. Then he threw the parasite at a seal that was near a pool to our left. I had watched Ichigo battle this chimera animal already, but had no idea how to go about it myself!

"MEW MEW HONEY, METAMORPHO-SIS!" I cried, starting to feel instinct taking over my body. Next thing I knew, I was in my Mew form, and I blushed once more to hear Keki whistle quietly as he took in my new appearance. Glancing up at the two aliens, I saw that even Kisshu seemed impressed, his eyebrows were raised and his mouth was gaping. But then they soon both snapped out of it, and I knew I had every right to be fearful.

"HONEY DAGGERS!" I yelled, knowing I didn't have much time to defeat this chimera animal before it got the better of me.

"RIBBON HONEY STORM!" as I shouted the words, the words that had come from within me, I felt a tingling energy rise through my body, as if I had just been struck by lightning. My arms raised the daggers of their own accord and a flash of lightning struck my enemy from the tips of the swords. The seal chimera squealed as my attack hit it square in the chest, and to my surprise the chimera spilt from the spirit after only one blast from my daggers!

From out of nowhere, the fluffy pink robot named Masha flew in over my shoulder and ate the chimera that was floating lazily around my head. The seal shuddered back into consciousness and hopped away, barking loudly as it did so.

"Impressive attack, Spots," Keki called down from the rooftop, emphasizing the new nickname and smirking. "But this is only the beginning."

I glanced from one alien to the other, and saw that Kisshu too looked shocked at the power of my attack. But just like his brown-haired companion, he smirked at the fitting new name for me, his amber eyes glinting in the afternoon sun. I melted at the sight of both my old and new obsessions sat above me in the warm sunshine, barely clothed and very real!

Then they both grinned at each other and disappeared into thin air. I sighed, almost disappointed that they had gone, and felt myself transform back into my usual self, still wearing my pink and white leotard. But then I felt the presence of someone behind me, and turning instinctively around saw that it was Kekishe and Kisshu. Before I could defend myself, they had both grabbed one of my arms, restraining me.

I cried out in shock, and the two Cyniclons sniggered. Then they both leant down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think we'll have to share this one, Keki," Kisshu teased his friend, "She really is cute, isn't she?"

Keki laughed at the joke, then both let go roughly, snickering as they teleported out. I fell to my knees in shock and disbelief at what had just happened, trembling with both guilt and excitement. Guilt and excitement because I had just been kissed by Kekishe and Kisshu at the same time and I had liked it; a lot.

"Hannah! Hannah, are you okay?" Ichigo ran up behind me, crying out my name with worry.

I turned my head, trying to keep my face from showing what I was really feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ichigo. The chimera's gone now!" I shouted back. _Wait… did that sound a little too offhand? Never mind now, it was too late to take it back!_

"You- you defeated a chimera all on your own?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded by way of reply and she grinned, impressed.

"You never fail to amaze, Hannah!" She beamed at me, her eyes shining with admiration!

Blushing at her compliment, I began walking with Ichigo back to the hall to finish our turn on the floor, wondering when, or even if, I was going to tell the other Mews about Kekishe…

* * *

**So Hannah's more powerful than Ichigo! Will this affect their friendship or not? Reviews if you will:D**


	8. Chapter 7-The Dance

It was another day at the café- the weather was hot so customers were flocking in from all over Tokyo for a refreshing drink and some of Akasaka-san's delicious cake.

"Okay, Ichigo, Hannah, you've been working non-stop for hours now, and there aren't many customers in right now, go and take a break before the rush hour," Shirogane told us.

I breathed a sigh of relief and began to take my apron off, but he put a hand over mine to stop me.

"No, I didn't mean a break kind of break; I meant you two can go and sweep up the leaves outside for a few minutes."

I saw a teardrop form at the side of my forehead at his words; I still wasn't used to the symbols appearing on my head when I felt a particular emotion, or the exaggerated limb movements when I was tired or shocked. Being in the anime was a lot different than I could ever have imagined- the characters felt all the odd things their bodies did! For example, when I was tired, I felt my limbs turn to jelly and when I was shocked by something, I knew I had turned block white and stiffened!

* * *

"Well hi, my name is Mary McGuire; I would like to see a Mr. Ryou Shirogane. I would like to discuss with him the piano pieces I am going to play for the upcoming party. Could somebody tell him I arrived?"

A tall woman with brown wavy hair was suddenly stood before Ichigo and I, although I hadn't seen her approach. I smiled at her warmly, but turned to Ichigo to answer her; I was still a little shy around other anime characters, although I didn't know why.

But Ichigo's facial expression was blank and confused. I could tell she didn't understand the woman, although I could hear her as clear as a bell! Then I glanced back at 'Mary' and recognized her: she was the piano woman who would later become a chimera! The first human one if I remembered right!

Then I remembered that she spoke English, and Ichigo wouldn't understand her, being Japanese. _That's interesting, _I thought, _it seems I can still understand English, even though I speak Japanese here! I've never really questioned my matrix-like change of dialect before!_

The woman was looking at us, puzzled by our lack of reply, so I jumped in before Ichigo could make an idiot of herself.

"Hello, we work here at the café; Shirogane-san is inside if you'd like to follow me."

She smiled and followed me into café Mew Mew, leaving Ichigo still clutching her sweeping brush, an expression of confusion and disbelief fixed to her blank face.

* * *

"Ryou says he's going to run a party next week," Akasaka told us, "So he called her to play at the party."

"Party?" Ichigo asked brightly.

"Hai, we would like to thank you all for helping out at the store."

"What?" we all chorused simultaneously.

"We want it to be a gorgeous and elegant party," he continued. "We have prepared wonderful dresses for you all."

"Dresses?" Ichigo asked incredulously, the pitch of her voice rising dramatically.

I, of course, having watched the anime, knew all of this, but was still pleasantly surprised by the news of a party. I wondered what my dress would look like; I had already seen Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce's and they were lovely; hopefully mine would be just as nice!

"Does that mean Shirogane-san is going to be the host?" Lettuce chipped in excitedly.

Ryou simply raised his eyebrows suggestively and walked over to the piano where Mary McGuire was sat.

"See you at the party," he told her politely.

She smiled back, "Yes, see you then!"

She stood from her piano stool and walked over to our little huddle, "Hannah, I'd love to play the piano for a girl like you." She said kindly, taking hold of both of my hands on hers. Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce looked to Akasaka for a translation.

"I'd love to play the piano for pretty girls like you," he said in Japanese, winking subtly at me to keep his secret. I muffled a giggle and smiled at the pianist who was now walking out of the café, only I knew the sneaky trick Akasaka had pulled there, but I was going to keep it to myself; after all, petty bitching wouldn't get me anywhere!

* * *

Later that evening, I was taking out the trash when Shirogane approached me. He had something held behind his back, and I wondered curiously what it was. _Don't be so nosy! _I scolded myself; _it won't be for you anyway!_

"Heh-hmm," he cleared his throat. "Here, your dress."

With that he handed me the box he had been concealing behind his person and stood awkwardly waiting for me to open the package. I removed its lid and placed the main box inside its top so as to see more clearly what was inside.

Folded neatly before me was the most gorgeous, frilly, toffee coloured dress! From what I could see, it had a corset-like-bodice and two white, elbow-length gloves to match. There was also a matching brown hair-piece that would really set the dress off nicely.

"Thank-you Shirogane-san!" I gushed, truly grateful for the magnificent dress he had bought me!

He coughed and turned to leave. "You're welcome… Hannah…"

* * *

The party was just getting going when I turned up with Ichigo; Mint and Lettuce were already inside, and we hurried into the hall to see about a hundred guests in beautiful dresses and smart suits lining the floors. I gasped; everyone looked so pretty tonight, I felt a little out of place!

Mary McGuire was playing her hypnotizing music, lulling all the guests into a relaxed mood and creating a happy, calm atmosphere. We saw Mint, Lettuce and Akasaka standing in a corner a little way off, and made our way through the sparse crowd to join them.

Before long, Mint was dancing with a stranger in a tuxedo, leaving us stood awkwardly with Akasaka, not really sure how to proceed. Then, suddenly, Shirogane appeared, wearing a smart, white suit that fitted him perfectly, making him look the perfect gentleman!

"M-my!" Lettuce gasped.

"I-it looks good on you!" Ichigo breathed.

A little shy still of my boss, I merely smiled, but inwardly I was melting at how handsome he looked in his smart clothes! I had never really had a thing for Ryou, but here, in the flesh, he was so much more attractive than I had thought he was!

"It's a party, so enjoy yourselves," he told us casually. "C'mon Ichigo, I'll teach you."

With that, he dragged the reluctant red-head onto the dance floor to 'teach' her how to dance. Akasaka glanced quickly between Lettuce and me, and seeing his hesitation to choose, I stood back a little, although it seemed as though he had already made up his mind. He bowed politely to Lettuce and took her hand, causing the shy girl to blush!

I sighed; it looked like I was going to be lonely for this party…

I made my way to the balcony, feeling immensely sorry for myself to be the only girl in the party not chosen to dance with.

"Oy, Whiskers!" A familiar voice called from somewhere above me. My heart leapt into my throat, banishing all depression there had been just a second ago. I turned, already knowing who was behind me.

Kekishe dived from the roof and landed elegantly in the balcony in front of me. I suppressed the urge to throw myself at him in delight! _At least someone wants me!_ My rejection was still stinging, and I needed something to cheer me up.

Keki picked up on this, "N'aww, is the little spotty kitten feeling sad?" he teased.

"Keki!" I exclaimed, genuinely ecstatic to see him!

"The one and only, Paws!" he smirked; these nicknames were getting wilder and weirder as time went on; but I kind of liked them, they were cute in their own way!

"So I'm guessing you need a distraction from the party?" he asked, hitting the nail on the head.

I nodded, and he held out his hand invitingly to me. I took it nervously, and before I knew it, we had teleported off the balcony! The sensation was sickening at first, my stomach lurched wildly and I thought I was going to throw up, but then we emerged out of the other side of the portal and the feeling subsided.

My legs were like jelly, but luckily, Kekishe was there to catch me as I stumbled, and suddenly I found myself pressed up against his chest. I hadn't noticed before, but the Cyniclon I was dangerously running off with was topless; his chest and abdomen exposed to the moonlight!

Just showing above his low-slung trousers were the sexy V-lines I had noticed the last time I had seen him, and pressing against me now was his tight, hard six pack.

My breath caught in the back of my throat at the alluring sight, causing Keki to smirk at me and raise an eyebrow. He set me gently down, and I saw that we were in a clearing in a wood somewhere. My heart was pounding and my breathing was shallow, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins overwhelmed all sense of danger in my brain. Instead of worrying what Kekishe was going to do with me here, I just let myself go.

* * *

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

* * *

**Is it a good idea for Hannah to be alone with Kekishe again? Are his reasons for taking her away from the party good or bad? Really sorry but you'll have to wait to find out. (Lyrics are 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne.) Next chapter will come after some reviews:)**


	9. Chapter 8-Tricked!

_Kisshu teleported above the hall where the Mews were partying and laughing, completely distracted from saving the world. He scanned the distance for any signs of Kekishe, his comrade in taking over the Earth who should be, right now, distracting the cheetah girl from what was happening at his end of things. They had discovered that she was the most powerful of the group at the gymnastics competition when Hannah had single-handedly defeated a chimera with one blow._

_Her attack was strong enough to take out their most powerful chimera animal yet, and so the pair had devised a plan to keep her at bay. Kekishe would take her off into the woods for half an hour or so while Kisshu set a new chimera on the party guests. This one would be even harder to fight than the previous one__,__ however, as it would be made form a human rather than an animal._

_"There must be someone who is compatible…" the twisted alien muttered to himself…_

* * *

Kekishe's hands were exploring my back, roaming up and down as we kissed. His lips were soft on mine, and his bare chest was muscular and warm. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and I was kissing him back passionately. I knew it was wrong. I had known it from the very first moment we had met, but there was something about him. There was something about Keki that kept me coming back for more!

We broke apart, and Kekishe rested his forehead against mine. I was panting slightly, but noticed that he wasn't- then I remembered that Cyniclons don't have to breathe oxygen. I looked up at his big green eyes. It was like looking into a forest, bursting with nature and goodness!

But then I frowned; he wasn't looking at me. Kekishe's eyes were downcast; he was looking at the floor. I pulled away. I knew it was petty to pick up on such a thing, but if he felt about me what I felt about him, surely he would have the decency to even look at me?

The sharp sting of rejection needled its way back into me once more, and I had to bite back a sob. He didn't even try to console me. I heard the soft _whump_ as he disappeared into the air, and turned just in time to see the last ripples fade into nothing. Then he was gone.

And I was alone.

I fell to the grass shaking. Shaking with rejection and grief and humiliation.

I had been used.

* * *

_"Let's do some entertaining for the party," Kisshu called down to Ichigo, who was waving to Mary McGuire, the pianist, from the balcony._

_"What?" She frowned._

_Kisshu stretched out a pale hand and, using his power, sucked out the spirit from the tall musician._

_"Ms. Mary!" Ichigo called to her, but it was too late; she had collapsed on the ground._

_"If I combine a compatible person's spirit and this," Kisshu explained, "I can create something like this…"_

_"FUSION!" He cried into the black night, joining together the chimera and the spirit to create a monster. The chimera was tall and thin, and carried a large keyboard on its shoulder._

_"How is it? Isn't it great?" he asked, smirking._

_"Certainly is__,__ Kish." A second sarcastic voice agreed, and within seconds, Kekishe was stood beside the green-haired Cyniclon._

_"Kekishe!" Kisshu exclaimed, "You didn't miss it after all! Is she gone?"_

_"Hai," Kekishe replied, "She'll be gone for some time I reckon!"_

_The two aliens smirked, then turned back to Ichigo._

_"What have you done?" she cried, not liking the sound of what they were saying at all!_

_"Now try fighting," was Kisshu's only response, "Without a fourth member that is…"_

* * *

_Pull yourself together Hannah! _I slapped myself around the face in an attempt to clear my depressing thoughts. _Face it, you've been used! You were a baka to ever think Keki had feelings for you! You trust them too much! Just because they turn out good in the end doesn't mean they're good now!_

But then an awful thought struck me: on the night of the party, the pianist was turned into a chimera! The other Mews will never forgive me for not fighting with them when they needed me! _I have to get back!_

_But where am I?_

* * *

_Meanwhile, a certain pink robot was zooming through the party guests to find Ichigo's team mates. At long last he found them, laughing and drinking cocktails._

_"What is it__,__ Masha?" Mint asked, noticing him immediately._

_"Ichigo fighting a chimera!" He squeaked, "And Hannah is missing!"_

_"Ichigo's fighting?"_

_"Hannah's MISSING!"_

_"Let's go!"_

_"Yes!"_

_Mint and Lettuce ran to help Ichigo, while Shirogane and Akasaka began the task of tracing Hannah._

_"She's in the woods just beyond that road," Shirogane told his older comrade__.__ "You go and get her! I'll go find the chimera!"_

_Akasaka nodded and sprinted off to find Hannah, leaving Ryou to run after Mint and Lettuce into the garden at the back of the party._

* * *

"Hannah!" I heard my name being shouted. "Hannah!"

It was Akasaka! He had noticed my absence!

"I'm here!" I called desperately, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm me. "I'm here, Akasaka-san!"

Within seconds he was at my side, "Where have you been? What happened?" he asked, not at all mad.

"It was… it was Kekishe…" I managed to get out. "He… he appeared before me and he… he brought me here!"

Akasaka nodded understandingly. "It's okay now, Hannah, but we need to get back to the party! Kisshu's created a new type of chimera and we need your help to defeat it!"

I suddenly felt much stronger, "Hai!" I cried, ready for the battle against the piano monster.

* * *

"It's not working!" Ichigo shouted, "She's too strong!"

I knew just what to do. "Ryou, play her music as loud as you can through the speakers!" I shouted up to him.

"Wha-" He began to argue but I cut across him.

"There's no time, just do it!"

Giving me an odd stare, Shirogane ran inside to follow my instructions, leaving the rest of us to cower under the attacks of the chimera. I knew once it was distracted by the music I would be able to finish it off easily!

Then the familiar notes of beautiful music sounded throughout the grounds, and the chimera began to get confused. Before long, it was shaking and covering its ears, and I knew this was our chance!

"HONEY DAGGERS!" I cried- I had transformed the minute I had arrived back at the party, but by that time we were already losing.

I felt my weapons appear in my hands and stood defiantly before the beast.

"RIBBON HONEY… STORM!" I yelled, sending my attack straight into the heart of the monster.

It shrieked and writhed as my power took effect, then burst in a flash of light, leaving only the chimera and the spirit behind. Masha dove in and swallowed the chimera, and Ichigo returned the spirit to Ms. McGuire, who blinked back into life slowly.

"Hannah! That was…" Lettuce began,

"Amazing!" Ichigo interrupted her, "How did you defeat that thing with just one blow?!"

I grinned in spite of myself, proud at the compliments from my team mates. One thing was certain, I would not involve myself with Kekishe again; he was no good.

Then, from somewhere above us, I heard raised voices.

"You were supposed to keep her in the woods!" Kisshu yelled.

"I did! I left her in the woods before I came here! I thought you would have defeated them by then!" Keki shouted back.

"Well, you didn't wait long enough! You saw how easily she killed that thing! We would have been successful if you'd have stuck to your side of the plan!"

Then they both seemed to realized we were listening, because first Kisshu and then Kekishe teleported out after one final glare at us. But before he disappeared completely, I saw him smirk at me, his whole face contorting in a mockery of… me.

"I don't feel so good…" I muttered, and it was true, my vision was spinning and I was lightheaded and weak. My whole body was suddenly cold, and I heard the other Mews running towards me just before I collapsed on the floor…

* * *

_I am a broken toy_  
_For a lonely girl_  
_Use once and destroy_  
_And go find some more_  
_Back home, kids play in the leaves in the park_  
_She wants to play a game of hearts_

* * *

**So Kekishe only kissed Hannah to get her out of the way! What will happen between them next? (Lyrics: 'She wants to play a game of hearts' by Ryan Adams.) Please review:D**


	10. Chapter 9-The Fifth Member

"Ichigo, you're late!" Mint scolded her as my best friend arrived back, her hands full of shopping bags, after spending ages at the market!

"It's not my fault!" she replied moodily. "I was being chased by a crazy little girl in an orange outfit!"

Mint sighed. "I should've known you would try and skip work," she said as she sipped her tea daintily, and the irony was not wasted on me.

Ichigo looked s though she was about to blow her top; already she had blown up to twice her usual size and her face was literally filling up with red.

"Let it go, Ichigo," I advised her, "It's not worth getting wound up over."

The red-head looked my way, and gradually the colour drained from her face, leaving her a little deflated as a wisp of smoke puffed out of the corner of her mouth and disappeared at about her temple.

"So you managed to shake off the little girl?" Lettuce asked sweetly.

"What little girl?" I asked, deciding to feign innocence.

"Aha!" Ichigo exclaimed, seizing the opportunity to tell her story. "There I was, carrying my bags of shopping, when a little girl came up to me and began to perform circus tricks in front of me. I clapped and cheered, but when she was done," Ichigo put on an evil face, "She wanted a tip."

The effect was quite comical, and I had to restrain a laugh, but Ichigo was not finished yet: "Well, I had no money, so I tried to shake the girl off but…!" Now she stretched towards the ceiling and pointed her finger. "She pounced on me, causing my ears and tail to pop out! This resulted in a cat and mouse game through the streets with her shouting 'I want ears!' after me…"

The red haired Mew Mew looked at us all impressively, but it seemed no-one bought her story.

"So you were being chased by a little girl who saw your ears and wanted them, and you shook her off how?" Mint asked cynically.

"I just told her to go home!" Ichigo told her a little moodily. "For some reason that worked better than anything else I-"

"You do realise that she's homeless right?" Mint interrupted.

Ichigo seemed to deflate like a balloon. "Wh-what?"

"If she was doing tricks for you and expected a tip, then got upset and stopped following you when you told her to go home, she's clearly homeless!" With that, Mint picked up her empty cup and headed into the kitchen to wash it.

Ichigo glanced to me and Lettuce for reassurance, but Lettuce just looked down at her feet, leaving me to break the news to my downhearted friend.

"She's right, Ichigo, the girl is poor, in fact I've seen her there myself," I restrained from using the word homeless, knowing full well that the girl in question was Pudding, and that she wasn't homeless, and had five younger siblings to look after at home. The look of dismay that then appeared on Ichigo's face was one I wasn't going to forget in a while.

"I-I need to go and…"

With that, Ichigo dumped the vegetables on the counter and went to get changed, her shoulders slouched and her eyes downcast.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a scream pierced the ears of all around. Kisshu had just extracted the spirit of yet another victim, leaving her body limp and lifeless on the cold floor._

_"This one's not good enough either__.__" He pouted, "I need a pure spirit if I am to make the ultimate Chimera animal. Never mind, I'm going to borrow this."_

_Then he took off into the darkening evening to find Kekishe, who would hopefully have found better spirits._

* * *

As soon as I got home got into my pyjamas and lay in bed thinking. Just thinking. It was only seven in the evening, but my whole body was drenched with fatigue, and I figured and early night couldn't hurt. _Why was I in the anime? All this time and I'd never even questioned my role in the story! So far I had been no help to the Mew's mission- if anything, I had been a detriment! But there must be something… something I need to do…_

Then I sat up as fast as lightening; I had it! What was the one thing I had always wished had happened in Tokyo Mew Mew? For Ichigo to choose Kisshu of course! And here I was: Ichigo's best friend and fellow Mew! it was the perfect opportunity! I just needed to work out some way to get her to fall in love with Kisshu instead of that baka Masaya!

_C'mon! Think! You used to write loads of fanfictions about ways in which Ichigo could fall in love with Kisshu! Back when you lived in England and you used to go to… wait… where did I go to school?_

My mind had gone blank. I couldn't for the life of me think what my old school was called! _You baka! You used to walk to school with… um… your best friend called…_

_And you used to sit in front of, erm, what's his name in science… where has my memory gone?_

I was panicking, tearing my brain to pieces for any scrap of information I could recall! _Your mum__'__s name was… your dad__'__s name… where you went every weekend was…_

But it was gone. As if all the memories of my past life had been slowly filtering through a sieve, and I hadn't even noticed! I bet my English was going too! Oh this wasn't good! I was getting too involved with the anime, I had to go home! I needed to find a way back! But how…?

* * *

_"That one! She's got the purest spirit I've seen since I've been here!" Kekishe pointed out a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails, and Kisshu nodded._

_"Hey..!" Kisshu called to the midget, "So you want to become a cat?"_

_He landed in front of her__.__ "Hi__.__"_

_"W-who are you?" a startled Pudding asked him._

_"I am… an angel," Kisshu replied, lying through his teeth._

_""That's a lie!" Pudding shouted indignantly__.__ "An angel doesn't have an evil face like that!"_

_"How rude! To think I fell from the clouds to make your wish come true!" __T__hen he paused__.__ "Oh wait, I think you call those 'fallen angels.'"_

_"Go away! Pudding doesn't want to talk to you!" the little girl yelled at Kisshu._

_"I can__'__t do that," he replied coolly, "I have business with you. I'll make your dream come true…" __T__hen he began the process of extracting her spirit…_

* * *

Knock, knock. I jumped in my sleep and woke up, confused as to what the strange noise was. Then I realised it was the door. _How odd… it was the middle of the night! Or was it? No, it must be, the sky was still pitch black!_

I stumbled off my mattress and felt my way to the door. But when I entered the hall, I realised I didn't even need to unlock the door for my mid-night visitor. He was already inside.

"Kekishe! What are you doing IN MY HOUSE?" I screamed at him, outraged that he had the nerve to even show up here!

"I could ask you that, you missed a _pretty _big fight tonight, Spots," he replied, one eyebrow raised.

I gasped, "What? Wh-what happened?"

All previous horror at a Cyniclon standing in my hallway was banished at the thought that I had once again let my team mates down!

"Well, not only did they fight a tough chimera, they found a new member. Some little blonde chick called Pudding."

Well, I had known that was coming, but for some reason hadn't clicked that it would be tonight! How stupid of me! Of course it was tonight, Ichigo had been chased by Pudding this afternoon and now that I thought about it, the girl had become a Mew Mew in the same episode!

"But why didn't they contact me? Why didn't they ring my mobile?"

Kekishe chuckled evilly, "They tried, Whiskers, but you didn't answer." He smirked.

My heart was pounding with fear; _why was he here? He had only been tricking me the other night, he hadn't really wanted to be with me, so why did he want to see me now? It couldn't be good!_

"I'm here because of Kisshu. As I understand, he is in love with the red-head."

Well question answered. _But wait, Kisshu doesn't fall in love with Ichigo this early on! At this point she's still his toy!_

But Keki read my mind again; "He claims she's just his toy, but I've known him all my life; I know when he's lying. He's really in love with her, and that's why I'm here, Claws."

I was baffled. My mind was at a loss as to why Kisshu loving Ichigo would make Kekishe turn up here!

"I want you to convince Ichigo she loves Kisshu, not that baka she's currently seeing."

Okay, so that would explain it, but this whole situation was weird: Kekishe and I had the same mission! Should I go along with him? It might be nice to have an ally, even if I hated him.

"Okay, but what do you suggest?" I asked nervously.

"We need to find a way to make her hate Aoyama, but I'll leave that up to you, Sunshine."

Without warning, the tall, muscly Cyniclon took the step to close the gap between us and kissed me. I was frozen with shock and didn't move at first, but even when I did try, Kekishe just wrapped his arms around of mine and my waist, restraining me like he had the last time.

I tried to pull away but he was too strong! Without transforming I was as weak as a baby and Keki was being too rough! It wasn't like the first time when he had been gentle and soft; this time his passion was overpowering! I pulled my head away to take a breath, but no sooner had I gulped in some oxygen, was Kekishe back again, his lips practically digging into mine!

He began walking backwards, still restraining me with his strong arms, and now we were in the front room. Manoeuvring us without breaking his embrace, Kekishe managed to get us to my mattress. My heart was thumping and there were butterflies in my stomach. I felt sick with shame, but I had no idea why. Shame because I was being kissed by the enemy perhaps?

No, that wasn't it. Was it shame because I was being kissed by the one who had used me? No, not even that. I was ashamed because I was enjoying it.

I didn't know how we had got there, but I found myself lying under a Cyniclon on the mattress I had merely a few minutes ago been asleep on. My arms were un-tethered now, but I wasn't trying to escape anymore; now I wanted it as much as he did. Reaching up, Keki pulled his shirt over his head and then discarded it over his shoulder. He leant down and began kissing me again, just as roughly as before, but this time it was exciting rather than scary.

My body was pumping with adrenaline, my boiling blood rushing around as if on speed! Kekishe reached down and pulled my pyjama top over my head, throwing it in the same direction as his own before flattening once more and kissing my neck.

My breath caught in my throat and I instantly reached for something to grab on to. The first thing I came into contact with was his hair; his soft, brown hair, and my fingers curled into fists around the silky strands. My breathing was loud and fast; my skin was tingly and hot; my brain was blank and numb; and my heart was pounding and needy.

I didn't care anymore…

* * *

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison...

* * *

**So Kekishe gets his way again! Lyrics are 'Poison' by Alice Cooper. Next chapter after some reviews people:D**


	11. Chapter 10-Zakuro

_She was barely visible in the dim light of the street-light on top of which she stood. Fujiwara Zakuro, the sixth and final member of Tokyo Mew Mew lashed out at the chimera with her spear weapon. The whip licked at her enemy, separating the chimera from the spirit and saving the lives of the loved up couple below. Then the purple Mew flew off into the darkness, leaving behind no clues as to who she was…_

"E-Er-… Emergency!" Lettuce cried, throwing herself through the café doors. I looked up startled, momentarily forgetting about my mopping.

"What's the matter?" asked Pudding, bouncing to attention.

"Please look at this," Lettuce replied breathlessly,

"What is it?" Ichigo asked,

"The Mystery of the City. A pretty girl who fights monsters at midnight." Lettuce read the headline of the newspaper that was now being inspected by the four Mews.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo cried, her face aghast.

"Someone must have taken a picture of one of us." Lettuce stammered nervously, "If someone finds out my identity, I'll get picked on again!"

"No, that's not…" No one was listening. Ever since I had abandoned the others in their time of need, I had been cast out from the team, only spoken to when I was needed. Even Shirogane and Akasaka were having a hard time looking straight at me after what I did.

"Er, I think they'll be scared of you instead." Pudding tried to reassure Lettuce, not even acknowledging that I had spoken.

"Guys, that's not one of-" I tried again, but to no avail.

"Umm, but what should I do?" Ichigo muttered to herself, "If Aoyama-kun finds out…"

I sighed and left the discussion, picking up my mop again and continuing to clean on my own.

"Don't worry; the girl in the picture is not us!" Pudding informed the others, stealing my thunder completely.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone…" Pudding began her explanation, but I didn't hear the rest. I had left the room in search of the duster, leaving the others to work out that it was Zakuro in the picture.

Before long, I heard Mint enter, and following that, the sound of a squabble over her photo book of Zakuro. But I didn't care to break up the fight, I already knew who the Mew was, and the problems that would follow. I had discovered that there was one area of my memory that had not faded, and that was the knowledge I had about Tokyo Mew Mew.

I could still remember things that I knew of the episodes and characters, and therefore I knew exactly how difficult it would be to get Zakuro to join the team. But on the other hand, I also knew exactly how to get her to team up with us…

* * *

"So you want me to put you and your team mates in danger to get this Mew girl to join you?" Kekishe asked me incredulously.

"It sounds ridiculous, I know, but trust me, it will work." I sighed; hopefully, putting the others in jeopardy, however false it may be, would kick-start the protective instincts in Zakuro and convince her to join us.

"But what do I get out of this?" Keki asked me suspiciously. I knew he wouldn't do it for nothing! But I had nothing to give him! Damn, I should have thought if this!

"Umm, whatever you want, I have nothing to give you really." I told him reluctantly, knowing I would regret leaving the choice up to him.

The young Cyniclon smirked. Then a look of pure perverseness crossed his face and he grinned. I mentally cursed my big mouth, dreading what he was going to ask for.

"What I want… is you." He said, and I inwardly screamed.

"I want you whenever I feel like it, and more importantly, I want you to keep it a secret." He cocked an eyebrow, "So do we have a deal? Or is it not worth it?"

I thought briefly, but my mind was already made up. _But having Kekishe might not be so bad… _my subconscious muttered slyly, _you know you want him as much as he seems to want you._

I told her to shut up with the snide comments and turned my attention back to Keki.

"Okay," I agreed, "We have a deal. But the chimera has to be hard to beat or it won't work."

He grinned evilly.

"Don't worry, Paws, I know what I'm doing. Anyway, you know how you're going to get Ichigo to dump that loser yet?" he asked.

I shook my head; I hadn't even thought about it! Then he swooped towards me and kissed me briefly. I staggered back, surprised, but he was already teleporting away, leaving me alone, wondering whether or not to regret my rash decision…

* * *

The next day, I found myself once more working in silence at the café. The others were discussing ways to get Zakuro to join the team, having already tried to speak to her with no result. I sighed; they really didn't have any idea just how hard it would have been for them to convince the last member to join had I not interfered. But then they also would ever know that I had. With any luck, the only people who would know about the agreement between Kekishe and me were the two involved, and maybe Kisshu.

_When will Keki strike? _I wondered, _hopefully it __will__ be soon, before the other Mews made too much of a fool out of themselves._

_Or maybe Keki's waiting for the right moment; maybe I have to get all the Mews together before he attacks._

That seemed reasonable. Okay, I would find a way to get us all in the same place as Zakuro. Then I remembered the animal show Zakuro was due to appear on. That would be the perfect time for a chimera to appear! Now to tell Keki…

* * *

I was sat on the swing next to Pudding. Akasaka had suggested we go for half an hour to the park for a break, and I had tagged along, walking behind the others in my isolation. They were now discussing what to do about Zakuro, and I knew this was my chance.

"Look, guys, I know you hate me, and I know exactly why! I would be the same if I was you, but I know how we can get Zakuro to join us!" The others looked at me in surprise, as if they hadn't even noticed I was there, which was probably true.

"We don't hate you Hannah," Ichigo sighed, "It's just that we're disappointed. As a Mew Mew, you need to be dedicated to our mission and constantly aware of what's happening."

She stood up on the slide, reminding me of a dictator making a motivational speech.

"We all have to work together, and even if that means going out of our way to constantly be there for one another, then so be it! Because we are TOKYO MEW MEW!"

She punched the air and threw her head back in a dramatic finish, and Pudding applauded her performance, giggling happily. Mint and Lettuce were not quite as impressed however, but I was just relieved to be out of my bubble at last!

"Um, thanks, Ichigo, and I'm sorry, guys." I tried a smile, and to my relief, they all smiled back at me. Except Mint, but I wasn't expecting hugs and kisses from her.

"Just don't do it again" was all she said, turning her nose up at me in her most snobby way.

"So what was it you wanted to say, Hannah?" Lettuce chipped in quietly.

"Oh, yeah," I had almost forgotten, what with all the commotion of being accepted once more. "Zakuro is appearing on an animal show later today, and I figured it would be the prefect opportunity to speak to her, while she's alone and all."

It wasn't strictly true, but they didn't need to know that. As long as I could get them to be there, I was fine with lying…

* * *

"Is it here?"

"She should be taking pictures here."

We entered the modern building a little nervously, preparing to convince Zakuro one last time. There was no-one to be seen, and so we all agreed to split up and look for the famous Mew.

I ran down one corridor with Ichigo, leaving Mint, Lettuce and Pudding to search the other wing.

Suddenly, three loud screams sounded from the corridor next to the one we were running down, and the sound of wind filled the air. I glanced in horror at my red-haired companion, and we both began to sprint towards the commotion.

Together, we burst through the door just in time to see our three team mates disappear into a whirlwind created by Kisshu. When it had dispersed, I could clearly see the two aliens stood side by side in front of Zakuro. Kekishe winked at me, but thankfully the gesture was not noticed by Ichigo.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cried, "Why?"

"I had those three disappear," he told her calmly. "They might not come back at all, depending on the situation."

"Give everyone back!" She screamed, balling her fists in fury.

I stayed quiet, not trusting myself to act well enough to keep my part in this under wraps.

But then I felt a strong hand on my arm and I was suddenly stood in a different room!

"How's it going so far, Claws?" Kekishe purred in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's going great, but what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"The other two are going to fight. Kisshu wants to see Ichigo and Zakuro in battle, you see. He's been wondering for a while who is stronger. So we both put our plans together, and decided that if they fight, the winner has to join us, and we will return the three others."

I gasped; if Ichigo and Zakuro fought, then the sixth member would never join us!

"You- you lied Keki!" I stammered. But he just grinned.

"If what you say is true, and you Mews will protect each other instinctively, Zakuro will not fight with Ichigo. For now, I have to keep you away; Kisshu's orders."

I realised then what the relationship between Kisshu and Kekishe really was. They were not just friends; they were more like boss and employee. Leader and follower. Kisshu had power over Kekishe, but I wondered just how much authority the green haired Cyniclon really had. _Would Keki do whatever Kisshu told him?_ Something told me that the answer to that was no.

"So, Hannah," Keki had moved closer without me realising. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

My stomach lurched in excitement. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal, Spots… I've helped you out…" He was stood behind me, and he suddenly took a step closer so that his abdomen pressed hard against my back. He brushed my hair slowly off my neck, letting his long fingers trail on my tingling skin. Then he leant down and smelt my neck, growling quietly in appreciation.

"So I get to have you…" He licked slowly from my shoulder to my neck and almost up to my ear, where he paused, I tilted my head away, exposing my neck even more for his access, "Whenever I want…"

Then he bit my ear, making me shudder and melt all at the same time. Our fingers interlocked around my waist and he picked me up easily, carrying me over to a pile of dusty boxes as easily as someone lifting a pen. Kekishe laid me down on a patch of floor amongst the cardboard. My skin was hypersensitive and my heart was throbbing uncontrollably. Kekishe grinned sexily as he landed on all fours over me and his eyes flashed as he looked me up and down.

"Looks like we might be here for a while, Kitten…"

* * *

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

**Don't know about anyone else but if Kekishe did that to me, I would probably die;) Lyrics are 'Trouble' by Taylor Swift! Next chapter after reviews^-^**


	12. Chapter 11-The Sixth Member

_"So, Hannah," Keki had moved closer without me realising, "What shall we do to pass the time?"_

_My stomach lurched in excitement. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal Spots… I've helped you out…" He was stood behind me, and he suddenly took a step closer so that his abdomen pressed hard against my back. He brushed my hair slowly off my neck, letting his long fingers trail on my tingling skin. Then he leant down and smelt my neck, growling quietly in appreciation._

_"So I get to have you…" He licked slowly from my shoulder to my neck and almost up to my ear, where he paused, I tilted my head away, exposing my neck even more for his access, "Whenever I want…"_

_Then he bit my ear, making me shudder and melt all at the same time. Our finger interlocked around my waist and he picked me up easily, carrying me over to a pile of dusty boxes as easily as someone lifting a pen. Kekishe laid me down on a patch of floor among the cardboard. My skin was hypersensitive and my heart was throbbing uncontrollably. Kekishe grinned sexily as he landed on all fours over me and his eyes flashed as he looked me up and down._

_"Looks like we might be here for a while Kitten…"_

* * *

My breathing was fast and shallow as I waited in anticipation for Kekishe to move. I bit my lip without thinking and his dark brown eyes smouldered. Smirking inwardly, I traced the bite marks on my bottom lip with my tongue, watching as the dark-haired Cyniclon's breathing quickened considerably. The skirt of the dress I was wearing had lifted up in the movement, but I didn't care, and one of my straps had fallen from my shoulder, exposing my collar-bone and chest.

Kekishe traced the sharp bone with his tongue, from my neck to my shoulder and back again. My stomach had melted and I became limp, giving up my body completely to him. His fingers trailed on my waist just above my hip, drawing patterns on my skin with his molten touch.

Then he raised his head and kissed my lips slowly, devouring the moment as time stood still. I let my mind drift, and for this time forget why I was even in the building in the first place. Kekishe was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and all I had to do was feel…

* * *

The smell of dusty cardboard was going to my head, but I was determined not to break the moment first. I was laid on Kekishe's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and he was stroking my back. God knows how long we had been there, but I was too content to worry about Ichigo and the others. They had made it out of the situation once hadn't they?

Suddenly head Ichigo's cries from soMewhere nearby, and the silenced was broken. I sighed, it would be about time for me to make an appearance again; I'd had my break, and now I had to go back to being Mew Honey again.

"Let go! Let go!" Ichigo shouted.

Kekishe smirked, "It seems Kisshu had a little too much fun this time. Isn't it about time for you to rush in and save your friends?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"Well then see you Fluffy, and thanks for the distraction."

Then just like that, he was gone, leaving me to adjust the strap on my dress, pat down the ruffled skirt and run towards the sound of the commotion.

As I ran down the long corridor, I heard Ichigo transform, and in a snap decision, did the same.

"Mew Mew Honey! METAMORPHO-SIS!" I yelled, kissing my pendant to begin the change. Within seconds I was my Mew-Mew-self, and was stumbling into the recording room with Ichigo to see the huge snake-like chimera attack Zakuro.

Ichigo left in front of Zakuro in time to push the snake marginally out of the way, saving the wolf-Mew's life but sending herself crashing into the backdrop along with the chimera.

When the dust and debris cleared, Ichigo was caught in the snake's coils, being squeezed slowly to death.

"Zakuro-san… run!" She wheezed breathlessly.

"Why?" Zakuro replied, the snake from the show still wrapped haphazardly around her neck.

"You're… a friend…" Ichigo gasped.

Zakuro looked shocked, but then there was a bright flash of neon blue light, and she was gone. The chimera dropped Ichigo in surprise, giving me time to run forward to knock back the huge beast with a powerful kick.

I whirled to see if Ichigo was okay, only to see her arguing quietly with Kisshu.

"I will never join you!" She suddenly shouted, and I figured what they had been talking about.

"Fine! Then break!" Kisshu yelled back. This didn't quite make sense, but then I hadn't heard the rest of their conversation.

The green-haired alien summoned his creation to attack Ichigo, who drew out her weapon ready. But hen she faltered.

"My powers aren't gathering!" She cried, and I suddenly knew why. The others were in another dimension, and Zakuro was no where near. Ichigo's attack only worked with the help of the others, so it had to be me who finished off the chimera.

I planted both feet firmly on the floor and faced my opponent. Ichigo collapsed to her knees behind me, and I knew it all rested on me. But then I heard Zakuro's attack sound behind me, and the loud _whump _of someone teleporting in.

"You cut through the dimension?!" Kisshu shouted.

I, however, had no time to turn.

"HONEY DAGGERS!" I shouted, holding my hands out for my weapons.

Putting myself in front of the others, I shouted at the top of my voice, directing my attack at the huge snake rearing up before me.

"RIBBON HONEY STORM!"

But my attack didn't harm the beast, it merely knocked the creature back.

"It's not working!" I shouted back to the others.

"Look!" Pudding squealed, "They're resonating!"

And she was right; all of our weapons were thrumming together, radiating light simultaneously.

"We'll lend you the power Hannah!"

But I shook my head, "It's not me who needs the power, it's Ichigo."

All heads turned the other way.

"O-okay. Here goes." Ichigo stammered.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY, CHECK!" she shouted, directing both her power and ours at the chimera, splitting the beast into two parts: the chimera, and the spirit of the woman Kisshu had stolen it from. The battle was over and we had a new team mate…

* * *

I snuggled down into my thin duvet. Admittedly, it wasn't the comfiest bed in the world, but after the day I'd had, anything would have been luxury. Thoroughly tired out, I let my mind wander as I drifted away to sleep, but then I thought of something that woke me up.

_I hadn't been working on Ichigo and Kisshu!_

I needed a way to split up Ichigo and Masaya so that I could focus on convincing the red-head that Kisshu was right for her- which he was.

_Hmm… how to split up the cat-girl and the tree-hugger…_

Then inspiration struck. I had it! All I needed now was a time and a place…

* * *

**Ooh, do you think Hannah should try and split up Ichigo and Masaya? Do you think it will work out if she does? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, next chapter after revewssssss:D:D:D**


	13. Chapter 12-What Moe and Miwa Saw

I had felt guilty all morning. There were two reasons for my guilt: one was that I had dreamt about Kekishe the night previous, and it wasn't a dream you'd expect a Mew to have about her enemy either; and two was that today was the day I was going to put my plan into action.

The past week had been reasonably quiet. Apart from an incident involving five cherry trees and the two aliens, there had been no attacks on Tokyo. Today was the perfect day to split Ichigo and Masaya up for good: Ichigo for some reason thought that Aoyama knew she was a Mew Mew, and so I had decided to act before the sickly couple made up.

"Hannah!" Yanagida Moe called from across the street. I had been in my own world, and had not seen the blond girl approach at all!

"Moe!" I called back, "Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at my dizziness, but other than that did not complain.

"So where are we meeting Miwa?" I asked casually.

"At the park gates," Moe replied, "It made no sense for her to walk further than she had to, plus she…"

I let her drabble on for a while, occasionally nodding and agreeing, although I was not really listening.

"Moe! Hannah!" I heard Miwa shout, "You took your time!"

Sorry Miwa!" I called back, "I was late setting off!"

Now it was Miwa's turn to roll her eyes, causing Moe and I to giggle quietly.

We entered the park, chatting and laughing like normal teenagers. Hopefully Aoyama believed my note; I had forged it well enough that he shouldn't suspect anyone other than Ichigo had written it, but I couldn't help worrying that my plan would fail- I only had one shot at this!

"Hey guys, have you heard?" I whispered darkly.

"No- what?" Miwa whispered back, her curiosity piqued nicely.

"About Aoyama! You haven't heard the rumours?!" I asked them, faking surprise.

"No!" Moe cried, "Tell us Hannah!"

"Well… I've heard he has been sleeping around behind Ichigo's back!" I announced dramatically, pushing out my chest impressively.

"NO!" Came the gasps of my shocked companions, "Really?"

"That's gonna sting when she finds out!"

"Mmhmm," I nodded, "But I didn't want to tell her in case it wasn't true," I lied easily, convincing the two girls that I had only Ichigo's wellbeing at heart- which I did, but it was more of a long term wellbeing that I was aiming for…

* * *

"I'll go get the drinks shall I?"

The hot sun had been beaming down on us for the best part of an hour now, and I figured we were in need of drinks. Not only that, but it would be the perfect opportunity to get away from my friends and transform…

"MEW MEW HONEY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Transforming in the middle of a public area wasn't ideal I admit, but it was the only way I had to disguise myself; there was no way Moe, Miwa, or even Aoyama would recognise me like this, and if anyone at the café found out I had transformed, I could just lie and say I thought I had seen a chimera!

I scanned the area for my victim, before sighting him a little way off. He was just about to round the corner and walk in front of Moe and Miwa! This was perfect!

"Hey! Aoyama-kun!" I shouted, approaching my prey with cheetah-speed.

"Wh-what?" he exclaimed, watching me speed towards him with horror.

"Ichigo couldn't make it; she asked me to come and tell you that she's sorry but something came up."

"Just like every other time." I heard the tree-hugger mutter. _This is going better than I hoped!_

Just then, we rounded the corner, putting us in direct view of Ichigo's best friends, who, just like I had planned, gasped and hid when they saw us. Aoyama hadn't noticed, but I could clearly see the two pairs of huge eyes watching from behind a bush. Now to make this believable.

"So why couldn't Ichigo come today?" Aoyama asked casually, trying to make conversation.

"She umm, errr... ummm," I hesitated, trying to make my 'lie' as obvious as I could, "She had to walk her... umm, goldfish." I told him uncertainly.

He frowned, then looked hurt.

"No! No that's not it!" I faked a correction, waving my hands frantically, "She… got called in to… umm… work."

"Ah…" He sighed, "Um… who are you?"

He had finally realised that I was not dressed normally, and his eyebrows shot up when he took in my cheetah ears.

"I'm Ichigo's work friend," I lied, "And if you're wondering about the weird outfit, I... like to cosplay! Today I'm being a Mew Mew- you know, the ones who save Tokyo from those monsters!"

He bought the story, frowning slightly at my obvious craziness.

_I had to make my move now, before Moe and Miwa wondered where I was!_

"Aoyama I- I" I looked up into his eyes, my own shining with admiration, "I know you hardly know me but- but I think I love you!" I shouted dramatically, "And this might sound crazy because our time together has been short and you're getting with Ichigo but… I!"

I threw myself at him and kissed him, holding his wrists tight so that he wouldn't move away. After a few seconds, Aoyama came to his senses and managed to pull himself away. Glancing sideways, I saw Moe and Miwa gasping in shock, and ran away quickly, leaving a very confused Masaya to watch me leave, his mouth a agape.

"Hey guys, I got the drinks! Sorry I was ages, the queue was massive!" I beamed at them, completely ignoring their expressions of horror.

"Hannah!" Miwa gasped, "I think we've found our proof!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"We just saw Aoyama and this weird girl!" Moe chipped in.

"And they kissed!" Miwa finished triumphantly.

I gasped and dropped my drink, "Really!? Well of you know it's true you should tell Ichigo!" I cried, putting emphasis on the '_you.'_ (I had called in work ill, so turning up looking healthy would not be clever.)

"Hai!" They agreed, "Let's go!"

"She's working but this is urgent!"

With that they ran off to tell Ichigo, leaving me to wander guiltily home, albeit feeling a little satisfied at the same time!

"Oy! Fluff-ball!" a familiar voice called down from the rooftops.

I turned, my heart skipping a beat at the sound of Kekishe's voice.

"I see you kept up your side of the deal then? That was some entertaining stuff Kitty!"

I mentally facepalmed; so Keki had seen me kiss Aoyama. I had been banking on no-one recognising me, so this was not good!

"I'll tell Kisshu how helpful you've been shall I?" He asked sarcastically.

"No!" I cried, "Don't tell Kisshu! Ichigo will find out!"

"What's that? You don't want Ichigo finding out?" he teased, "Well you won't want this getting out then, no?"

He threw something down to me, and upon catching it, I saw it was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it, my hands trembling, and almost screamed when I saw what it was! How he had done it I had no idea, but it seemed Kekishe had managed to take, and print, a picture of me and Aoyama.

My brain was fuzzy- _what did this mean? Surely Keki wouldn't show this to Ichigo? After all, I had done it to help his friend!_

"So, I'm right in thinking you want this kept private then?"

I nodded, shell-shocked.

"Well then, I think I'll stay over at yours tonight. And possibly tomorrow as well. In fact, any night I want. But that's okay with you right Hannah? I'm sure you won't object."

With that he swooped down and snatched the photo from me, before winking evilly and teleporting out.

_How had this happened? One minute I had been walking home, relatively pleased with myself, and now here I was, being blackmailed by an alien! I felt tears of frustration well up in my eyes; Kekishe had once again gotten the better of me! Now I was not only in his debt for his help with Zakuro, I was practically his slave!_

* * *

**Poor Hannah! Has she done the right thing though? And what will Keki use the photo to blackmail her into doing?;) You'll have to wait for the next chapter I'm afraid... a little review could pass the time though:D**


	14. Chapter 13-Blackmail and Thanks

Ichigo had been an empty shell for days now. She still turned up at work, but refused to speak. Shirogane had given her a few days off, but it was getting so busy in the café during weekends thanks to the blistering heat of spring that she had still had to work some days. Thankfully, there had been no more attacks since the cherry tree incident; otherwise we would have found it hard to defeat the aliens without Ichigo!

I still felt guilt at my role in her heartbreak, but had managed to convince myself that what I had done was for her long term happiness, and that the pain she was going through at the minute was for the greater good.

Meanwhile, my house had become a permanent home for Kekishe. Well, home is a bit too soft a word. He had stayed over almost every night since the day in the park, reminding me each time of the picture, and what damage it could do to both my friendship with Ichigo and my position as a Mew.

_"You've already let them down once!" _He reminded me constantly.

So there was nothing I could do but put up with his presence in the hope he would keep his mouth shut about our deal. Each night was the same; he would turn up at some late hour unannounced, let himself in and wander through into the front room. Then he would fill me in on what Kisshu was doing, and I would tell him about Ichigo.

So far, I don't think he's told Kisshu about my encounter with Aoyama at the park, but I could be wrong. The less people that know the better, as far as I'm concerned!

I wish I could say that things ended there, but they usually don't. It's not even what actually happens that makes me feel bad, it's the fact that I enjoy, and look forward to, the time I share with Kekishe. _Do I love him? _No. How could I love someone who was blackmailing me? It's obvious he's only using me for what he wants, and I could never love someone like that.

But then…

If I don't love him, why does his touch send shudders down my spine? If I don't love him, why don't the nights he spends with me repulse me?

When Kekishe has spent the night with me, I wake up feeling sick with guilt, having had hardly any sleep. But when Kekishe doesn't spend the night with me, I wake up feeling sick with rejection having had no sleep at all.

I am like a fly caught in his web; my brain is telling me to hate him- him and the sick game he is playing with me. But my heart keeps getting in the way; my heart is the stupid one who has fallen in love with the gorgeous alien, and it is my heart who will be hurt when he dumps me and moves on.

"Ichigo!" I called to my broken friend.

She turned slowly, hardly even acknowledging me even when she did see me.

"Hi Hannah," her voice  
was empty and echoic, like her very soul had been drained from her.

Unnerved, I continued: "So I was wondering, maybe you'd like to come round to mine for a bit? Take your mind off things? I know how hard it must be for you and I'm here for you."

I smiled encouragingly at her, and the red-head half smiled back.

"Thanks Hannah, it means a lot, but not today. I just want to be alone for a while."

"Hai, well whenever you feel like talking, just let me know okay?"

She nodded and walked away. Even though I had not expected her to take up my offer, it was still disappointing that she was not feeling up to my company. Not only that, it made me feel ten times worse knowing that the wound I had inflicted on her had still not healed!

"Oy! Fast-paws!"

I was awoken by Kekishe leaning down over my face and shouting in my ear.

"W-what? What time is it?" I sleepily mumbled.

"Umm about one, maybe two in the morning?" He replied.

"Kekishe!" I whined, "I have to get up early tomorrow! I thought you weren't coming tonight!"

He smirked as I sat up, rubbing my eyes and blinking away all hope of sleep.

"Anyway, there's someone here to see you."

He stood back to reveal Kisshu in the doorway, and I almost screamed! Here I was, Kisshu's biggest fangirl, sat on a ragged mattress in a hovel of a home under a thin, torn blanket in my night-shirt! It didn't even cover what it should! I was embarrassed to say the least.

"Uh, K-Kisshu!" I stammered, trying my hardest to cover up as much of my body as I could!

"Don't stress about hiding yourself cutie, me and Kish don't mind how you look…" Kekishe purred, eyeing me and licking his lips. I cringed at his perverseness, but otherwise made no more fuss.

"So umm, why are you both here?" I asked as nicely as I could manage.

"Well," Kekishe began, "I know you didn't want me to, but I told Kisshu about what you did for him."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. _Why had he done that?!_

"Don't shout at Keki!" Kisshu interrupted, "I'm not gonna tell anyone! I really just came here to say thanks!"

Hysteria over, it had finally sunk in just how lucky I was at the moment! I had not only Kekishe, but Kisshu in my lounge, and both were as barely clothed as I was!

_… wait…_

_Why didn't I notice that before…?_

KISSHU WAS TOPLESS!

I almost fainted just fangirling! But then pulled myself together before one, or both, of the Cyniclons in my house suspected something.

"Oh, um, your welcome." I told Kisshu, trying to keep my breathing patterns under control.

He smiled, causing me to melt and die on the spot, then said: "But why did you do it? Ichigo's your best friend and you hardly know me! Why hurt her to help me?"

I glanced at Kekishe and he subtly shook his head. I knew I had every right to drop him in it right there and then, but for some reason I decided not to.

"Because I, uh, saw how much you loved her!" I half-lied, "And anyway, that baka Aoyama is no good for her!"

He seemed satisfied with my reasoning and smiled again; _if he keeps smiling at me, I_ _swear I'm going to overheat and cook!_

"So, if you two a want to be left alone I'll-" Kisshu began, but Kekishe cut across him.

"No, no it's fine, Kisshu! You don't have to sleep alone again tonight, stay here instead!"

The green-haired alien glanced at me for approval, and I nodded quickly, hardly even believing my luck!

"Aww thanks Spotty!" Kisshu beamed at me.

A tear appeared at my temple: _not Kisshu too?!_

"Uh, you can crash on the couch if you want, Kisshu. And Kekishe, I take it you're…"

"Sleeping with you, yes." He finished the sentence for me.

I sighed happily; I now had two immensely hot aliens sleeping in the same room as me! Who would have guessed?! But then something happened that I had not expected: Kisshu and Kekishe both stripped down to their boxers! While I was used to Keki doing this, seeing Kisshu half-naked in the dim light was enough to make me hyperventilate!

Steadying my wild thoughts, I tried to focus on Kisshu's perfect abs and chest without making myself too obvious. Unfortunately, Kisshu seemed to notice my fascination, because he winked at me and smirked. I bit my lip absentmindedly, and then laughed as both alien boys' eyes darkened.

"You know Keki, I still hold to what I said the other night: I'm not sure I can let you keep this one to yourself…"

Kekishe sniggered.

"Well I'm afraid Kish, I've already called shotgun on this little kitty, and you've got Ichigo anyway!"

I felt a mixture of emotions at this little exchange between them: first of all pride that they were both arguing over me, but then indignation because they were sharing us out like sweets! I brushed the annoying thought away however, and continued to admire the Cyniclons' bodies.

From out of nowhere, a yawn erupted into the back of my throat, and despite my best efforts to conceal my fatigue, both aliens noticed it.

"You're surely not tired already Whiskers?" Kekishe asked.

I was just about to tell him_ just_ how tired I really was, when Kisshu interrupted.

"Let her be Keki! What you two normally do is none of my business," here he twitched his eyebrows at Kekishe, "But there'll be none of that tonight, so let the poor girl rest!"

I was touched at Kisshu's kindness, but reminded myself that it was probably just because I had helped him out. _Never mind though, who cares why he's doing it! The point is he just stuck up for me! Kisshu!_

I grinned to myself, enjoying the moment profoundly.

"Fine… night Kitten," Kekishe sighed as I lay down on my mattress to sleep. A few seconds later I felt his fingertips brush my forehead and realised he was brushing the hair off my face. My heart melted at the gesture, and even more so when Keki continued to stroke my face, soothing and relaxing me into a peaceful slumber…

The midday sun beamed through a crack in my curtains, stirring me from my deep sleep. I blinked slowly into consciousness, noticing that Kekishe was not beside me. Stretching and cracking my back, I saw, on my sofa, a topless Kisshu!

I yanked the cover quickly over myself, hoping I had not been showing anything too indecent while I had been asleep.

"Morning sunshine!" Kisshu chimed, "Keki's just gone out for some breakfast, he couldn't find anything worth eating in your cupboards."

"Now just one minute-" I began indignantly.

"I'm ba-ack!" Kekishe called, teleporting in and saving Kisshu from my lecture on manners.

I sighed. _It didn't matter anyway, he was right: there wasn't anything in worth eating!_

"Ooh, what did you get us Keki?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Just these pancake things they were selling on a stall. They smelled nice so I grabbed a handful." He replied proudly.

"Wait, you didn't pay?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Kekishe shook his head happily, "One of the advantages of being able to teleport Kitty!"

My shoulders sagged, and another tear formed on my forehead.

_Well, at least it smells good!_

Then, a scary thought popped into my head: _it's Saturday._

_And I'm meant to be working today._

_And its lunchtime already._

_I was due in two hours ago._

_SHIROGANE IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

"Well, I'm really sorry to have to break up this little gathering, but I need to go to work! I'm late enough as it is!"

"Aww! We were just about to eat!" Kisshu whined, his ears sagging.

Now I was stuck: I didn't want to break my new found friendship with Kisshu, but at the same time, I really needed to leave!

"Fine! Stay here today! On the condition you don't mess up my house!"

Kekishe and Kisshu high-fived, and I facepalmed: _what had I done?_

I got quickly changed and brushed my hair in record time, but just as I was about to leave the house, I heard Kekishe whisper to Kisshu.

"We'll let her go today, otherwise they'll get suspicious! After today she doesn't need to, plus, we'll kill two birds with one stone this way, because we both get our birds," here he snickered at the pun, "and we take out the two most powerful Mews at the same time! So, when she returns home we'll…"

Then he stopped, realizing I was listening, and tried to cover up: "Tidy the house for her!"

Two pairs of 'innocent' eyes peeped around the corner at me, and I raised an eyebrow at them. There was no doubt they were planning something, but what was it? I could only guess…

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, BUT I UPDATED THE WRONF DOCUMENT! This is the real chapter 13, sorry! Please review?**


	15. Chapter 14-Kidnapped!

"Ichigo!" I called, "Ichigo!"

She turned around, and upon seeing me, smiled. That was the first time she had smiled since her break-up with Aoyama, and it was a nice change from her usual emptiness.

"Hey, Hannah, I didn't expect you to be working this late, I thought you had the morning shift?" She asked.

"I do, but I didn't wake up until five minutes ago, Shirogane is going to kill me!"

"Oh dear, he won't be happy!" She sucked in her breath.

"So, are you feeling any better?" I asked her casually.

To my surprise, she blushed: "Yeah, I'm over Aoyama-san now. In a way I'm kind of glad he cheated on me." she admitted.

I frowned and she grinned,

"Because I've got out of our relationship early! If I hadn't realised this early on, he would only have hurt me more later, and anyway..." she looked down at her feet and blushed again, "There's someone else…"

I gasped and stopped walking, grabbing her shoulders and giggling.

"Who? Tell me who, Ichigo!"

I could have probably guessed, but there was no sense on jumping to conclusions!

"I can't say!" Ichigo whispered, "You'll hate me!"

"No! I promise I won't! and I won't say a thing, I swear!" I promised her seriously.

"Well… he came to see me early this morning, said he'd heard about my break up and he was really sorry for me. It's someone I thought I hated, but since he was so nice to me…" she paused, "And I've been thinking about him a lot recently… plus, I know he's always had a thing for me…" she trailed off into silence.

"C'mon Ichigo! It's killing me!" I practically yelled.

"Fine! It's Kisshu!"

"Wh-what really, Ichigo? Well, that's great!"

She looked shocked, "I thought you'd hate me for liking him?"

I watched as she shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor and I laughed.

"I would never hate you, Ichigo! In fact, I have something to confess…"

She looked into my eyes happily, and I realized she had probably been keeping that to herself for quite some time; after all, I still hadn't confessed about Kekishe, and wasn't Ichigo in the same position as me?

"Well… I've been speaking to Kisshu."

She looked shocked once more, but I hastily continued:

"Only once, and I wasn't going to tell you for the same reason that you weren't going to tell me- I thought you'd hate me! But, the good news is, he likes you too! He came to see me and asked me whether I knew if you had any feelings for him, and told me that he loved you!"

_Okay, so that's not strictly true, but it's close enough, and I wasn't quite ready to tell her about Kekishe._

"R-really?" She stuttered, her eyes shining like diamonds, "B-but… I…"

"Enough of that! We've really got to get to work!"

Six hours and several lectures later, I was hanging up my apron in the back of the café. Just as I had expected, Shirogane had flipped at my lateness, and the others weren't impressed either. In fact, only Ichigo and Pudding had been nice to me all day!

"Okay, text me Ichigo, we've got lots to talk about!" I called to her retreating back.

She turned once more and waved; "I will!" she called back.

I was weary after the long day working, and thanked my lucky stars that I only lived a short distance away from the café! Within minutes I was home again, kicking off my shoes and collapsing onto the sofa.

"Ow!" the sofa yelped.

But then I realized it wasn't the sofa I had collapsed onto, but Kisshu!

"Oh God! I am SO sorry!" I shouted in surprise, leaping up and switching the light on quickly. "I didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," he replied moodily, rubbing his chest where I had landed on him. I stifled a giggle, then went to put the oven on for some tea, mentally calculating how much more I would need now I had an unexpected guest for tea.

"Kisshu! I'm home! Is Hannah back yet?" I heard Kekishe come through the door.

"Yeah, she just _dropped_ in!" he called back.

"Ha ha, Kisshu. You're hilarious!"

The sarcasm dripping from my voice was not lost on him, and I heard him snicker from the front room.

"I'm gonna cook pizza tonight. I'm starving and there's lots of it… plus that's all I've got in the freezer…" I added as an afterthought.

"What's pizza?" Keki asked, cocking his head on a side like a puppy.

"It's an Italian dish, like bread with tomatoes and cheese and stuff on top."

They both stared at me blankly and I sighed.

"Just wait and see!" I said, exasperated.

Ten minutes later I was taking the pizza carefully out of the oven and cutting it into slices.

"Smells okay actually!"

"Just okay?" I sighed; Kekishe was so hard to please sometimes!

"Ignore him Hannah! It smells great!" Kisshu shouted. I grinned in spite of myself; I had honestly never imagined I'd ever make pizza for Kisshu, but alas, here I was!

"Right then, tuck in!" I exclaimed, placing the huge pizza in front of the ravenous aliens and taking a slice for myself quickly before it all disappeared. Within the space of five minutes the entire thing had been devoured, and Kisshu and Kekishe were slouched on the sofa licking their lips and grinning.

"You were right Hannah! That was great!" Kisshu beamed. Once again, I smiled to myself; finally someone appreciated my cooking skills!

I took the plate back into the kitchen, but when I left the room Kisshu and Kekishe began a muted conversation. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying, but couldn't hear anything. Not bothering to wash the used plate, I left it on the side to clean later and went back into the front room to see what was happening.

To my surprise, only Kekishe was sat there; Kisshu had completely disappeared!

"Wh-what's going on? Where's Kisshu?" I asked, confused.

"He's gone to, um, talk to Ichigo," Kekishe told me, although I noticed that he did not make eye contact. "Come with me, Hannah, I want to show you something."

The brown haired alien stood and held out his hand for me to take. Suddenly remembering his and Kisshu's conversation from earlier, I hesitated, but seeing the earnest look in Keki's eyes, I reluctantly took his outstretched hand, and before I knew it, we had teleported out of my house.

I felt my stomach contract as we entered the void between two places, where the pressure that built up around you was unbearable and your body threatened to implode! But as soon as it had started, it was over, and I opened my tightly shut eyes to see that I was in another dimension!

Another glance at my surroundings told me that this was the one Kisshu used as a base in the anime. The green, stormy sky, ruined old buildings and floating pillars were nostalgic, and I was reminded of another time, when I used to watch these Cyniclons from behind a laptop screen, rather than being in the anime myself!

I hadn't though about my past much recently, but then having forgotten just about everything except what I knew about Tokyo Mew Mew, I couldn't even begin to imagine what I was missing.

"Kisshu! You made it! Got the girl?" Kekishe called to someone behind me. Turning quickly, I saw Kisshu teleport in with a limp Ichigo in his arms. Her eyes were shut and her head lolled on her chest- she wasn't moving at all.

"Kisshu! What have you-"

"Woah! It's not what it looks like! She's okay, just not used to teleporting. The pressure probably knocked her out; it takes a while to get used to." He explained hastily.

I breathed a sigh of relief- thank God for that! Kisshu laid Ichigo gently down on the ground, smoothing her skirt and stroking her cheek lovingly.

"But why are we here anyway?" I asked the two guilty Cyniclons who were currently avoiding looking at me and staring sheepishly down at the floor instead.

"Answer me!"

"Well… me and Kisshu have something we need to do…" Kekishe began.

"But we don't want you and Ichigo getting involved in case you get hurt…" Kisshu continued.

"So we brought you here were you'll both be safe." Keki finished, finally looking me in the eye. But I was not impressed.

"Well!" I began, pointing my finger at them angrily, "For one, whatever you are planning to do, you _cannot _expect me and Ichigo to do nothing! We have to protect the Earth no matter what! Two, Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san can easily trace our pendants to here, so it's not like we're actually trapped here! And three, have you learned nothing about the Mews? It takes a lot to bring us down, so why you think that just because we're…"

But Kisshu rolled his eyes at Kekishe and put his hand up, signalling for me to shut up. I faltered and he immediately interrupted my long rant:

"One, yes, we can expect you and Ichigo to do nothing, because there is nothing you can do. Two, we have modified your pendants already so they cannot be traced, so yes, you are stuck here. And three, we only want you to be safe because we care, and what we are planning is far too dangerous, even for the Mews."

They both looked at me with their eyebrows raised infuriatingly, and I struggled to find the words to argue.

"Now- now just wait… you- I- I mean… well…"

"See you Kitty!" Kekishe called as he and Kisshu teleported out, leaving me stranded and speechless with nothing but an unconscious Mew and two useless pendants…

* * *

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

* * *

**Thanks to the roughly three people who keep reading this fanfic:) Don't give up on me yet:D lyrics are 'stay' by Rihanna by the way, and please review:):):)**


	16. Chapter 15-Trapped!

"H-Hannah? Where are we?"

Ichigo sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking about her in horror.

"We're in another dimension," I told her, "Kisshu and Kekishe are keeping us trapped here while they attack Earth. I tried to argue but they left."

Her eyes widened.

"But why haven't Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san tracked us down yet? We still have our pendants right?" I envied her hopefulness; I was in despair about the whole situation.

"No," I sighed, "Our pendants have been modified, although I have no idea when. They aren't sending out a signal anymore."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to despair: "But what are they going to do on Earth? If they think we're going to let them get away with attacking while we stay here! But what do we do? And what are they doing? Where even are we? How are going to get home?"

She stopped for breath and I just stared solemnly at the ground.

"We can't," was my only response, "They've thought of everything, so we're pretty much stuck here."

She stopped silent and bit her lip, deep in thought. When she did finally speak again, it was barely a whisper.

"So what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do until they get back. We can't get out, and no-one will find us here, so our only hope is to convince them to let us go."

"But- but, they could be ages! How do we even know they're coming back at all?"

Ichigo was back to panicking, and I didn't have the time nor the patience to listen to her frantic babbling.

"Ichigo, calm down. There's no point in panicking; they've got to come back."

"But how do you know they're gonna come back? What if they just leave us here?" Ichigo worried, still stressed but not as loud or frantic now.

"I trust them Ichigo, I trust Kekishe to come back for me because- because I love him!"

She seemed to have no argument against this, and merely nodded, finally accepting our fate. I sighed; heaven knew how long we were going to have to wait for, and there was no way to tell the time in this dimension. I never wore a watch, and my phone was still on Earth, although neither would probably even work here!

I yawned; it had been a long day, and my cat genes were making me tired. Maybe a sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea after all; it might make time pass quicker!

"Hannah, are you tired?" Ichigo asked me quietly.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled, laying down and attempting to make myself comfortable.

"Do you really love Kekishe?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, like no-one I've ever loved before," I replied sleepily.

"But how do you know he loves you back?"

"I just know," I mumbled, "He wouldn't keep seeing me if he didn't!"

This was followed by a pause. "Does Kisshu really love me?" She asked; her voice barely audible.

"Yeah," I sighed, "He really does." It was obvious she wanted to talk to me, so I opened my eyes and rolled over.

"Wouldn't it be great, Hannah," Ichigo's eyes misted over, "If you married Kekishe, and I married Kisshu, and we lived next door to each other?"

I smiled, the idea was heavenly! Suddenly, I found myself picturing a life with Kekishe, living in a huge house with lots of money, either here or on his planet, with two, no three, children running round. Half Cyniclons, half humans. I grinned, I could picture them exactly: pointy ears the same as their father except a little smaller, two rows of perfect white teeth framed by small pointy fangs, and dark brown eyes that slanted elegantly. They would be beautiful!

"And three children each with little pointy ears and beautiful eyes," I sighed happily, dreaming of a life that seemed perfect.

"And we'd have a cat," Ichigo butted in, "To remind us of how we met!"

I giggled, "And Kekishe could teach them to ride a bike, that is, if he can ride one himself." I added.

Ichigo giggled at this, and I started to laugh too. In no time at all, we were both giggling at the thought of our future-husbands trying to teach our children how to ride a bike when they themselves had no idea how to do it!

"It would be perfect," I yawned, feeling my earlier tiredness return to me.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, lying down a few metres away from me.

"I wish it comes true some day…"

My eyes blinked open. _Where am I? _Then it all came flooding back to me. We were trapped in another dimension while Kisshu and Kekishe carried out some plan or other. I yawned and scrunched up my face in an attempt to focus myself, but saw as I did so, someone laid next to me!

It was Kekishe! I sat up slowly, trying not to wake him, and stared at his perfect body. He was asleep in just his boxers, leaving his chest and abdomen exposed for my eyes to take in greedily. I turned to my right to see if Ichigo was also still asleep, only to find that Kisshu lay next to me on the other side.

He too was wearing only his underwear, and I almost squeaked with fangirlish delight! It took all the self-control I had to not reach out ad stroke both Cyniclons' bodies, but not wanting to be caught feeling them up, I restrained myself! As I watched, Ichigo's eyes blinked open, and she too noticed the shirtless aliens asleep beside us.

I stifled a giggle at her shocked expression, and she had to bite her lip to stop from squealing, just as I had merely five minutes ago! We caught each others' eye, but had to look away before we laughed and woke Kisshu and Keki up. Time seemed to pass extra slowly as we sat and gazed longingly at the males before us, but before I had taken in my fill, Kekishe woke up, sensing my stare.

"Morning sleepy!" I beamed at him, as he sat up and ruffled his hair; flattening the spikes and smoothing the imperfections.

"Morning Claws," he replied, grinning, "So you're not still angry with me?"

"No, because we're going home today right?" I asked him pointedly, figuring the direct approach was probably best.

"Nope," he replied brightly, "Not yet."

Then he leant over and kissed my cheek, making me smile despite my frustration.

"Kekishe! Stop trying to distract me! I'm really quite annoyed that you're keeping us trapped here!"

"Oh, so I distract you do I?" he replied, smirking.

His words woke Kisshu, who glanced about him before seeing Ichigo and grinning.

"C'mon Kisshu," Hannah whispered, taking his hand and pulling him up, "Let's leave these two to it. Anyway, I've got a bone to pick with you…"

He glanced at us and saw Kekishe's expression, then nodded and followed Ichigo away from us. Seeing that they had gone, Kekishe cupped my cheek with his strong hand and kissed me. Not expecting his kiss, I melted into him and went with him, letting him take the lead as usual.

He pulled away, smirking: "Did that calm your passions?"

"No, actually, I still want to go home!" I demanded.

I refused to give in so easily, but it seemed Kekishe wasn't giving up either. He lifted me easily onto his lap so that my legs were wrapped around his hips and kissed me once more, running his hand through my hair and angling me down towards his face. I could feel the hard muscles of his chest pressing into my stomach and it made the butterflies in my stomach spring into life.

His hand found it's way to my chest and under my top and I sucked in air in surprise.

"Kekishe! Stop! I- I need to…"

But his lips were once more on mine. I was not naïve; I knew exactly what he was trying to do, but I couldn't bear to pull away!

_Meanwhile, Kisshu had backed Ichigo up against a ruined old stone wall and was leaning on one hand over her shoulder._

_"Kisshu, do you… do you love me?"_

_"Of course Ichigo! I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you! I thought you didn't love me, but when I realised you did, I was so happy!"_

_The red-head smiled. "So, if you love me, will you let me go home then?" she asked hopefully._

_Kisshu sighed: "No, I can't let you go back. Something's going to happen and I don't want you getting involved! I don't want to lose you Ichigo!"_

_"But if something bad is going to happen, I need to help my friends! Why can't you find another way to save your planet? If you kill my friend and family, you'll hurt me too! Don't you care about me?"_

_Kisshu looked down at his feet._

_"It's not as easy as that, Ichigo."_

_"It is Kisshu! Why are you trying to kill everyone? It's not right!"_

_But rather than to answer, Kisshu leaned down and kissed Ichigo, who melted into his embrace, unable and unwilling to pull away. When they finally broke off, it was Kisshu, not Ichigo, who started talking again._

_"Ichigo I… don't want to lie to you anymore…"_

Kekishe rolled off me and lay beside me, staring at the murky, green sky, deep in thought. I rested my head on his muscular chest, inhaling his scent and smiling.

"Hannah, do you hate me?" he suddenly asked.

"No, why would I hate you?" I replied, shocked he would even ask such a thing!

"For bringing you here and changing your pendants… and invading the Earth I guess."

He wouldn't look at me, so I reached out and laid my hand on his cheek, turning his face towards me.

"I'm annoyed at what you've done, yes, but I could never hate you Kekishe. I just wish you'd at least tell me what you're planning!"

"If I tell you, will you promise to stay here, where you're safe?" he asked me cautiously.

I nodded, secretly unsure, but curious.

"Well… if you promise…"

* * *

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

* * *

**Thanks again to those who are still reading this:D and what so you think he's planning? oooh, reviews please, lyrics are 'chasing cars' by snow patrol:D**


	17. Chapter 16-Take Us Back!

I was in a state of shock. This couldn't be happening! It was too quick! I hadn't even thought about it! I hadn't even realised the time was near! I heard approaching footsteps and saw that it was Ichigo, running away from Kisshu. Kekishe got up and quickly put some clothes on, while I hurriedly smoothed down my dress and sorted myself out.

"Hannah! Hannah, Kisshu just told me what- what they plan to- to do!" she was on the verge of tears, and I couldn't blame her.

"I know Ichigo, I've just been told too."

Where my red-haired friend was nearly crying, I was I too much shock to show any emotion. _It had all happened too quickly! Pai and Taruto hadn't even made an appearance! What was going on?_

The last few minutes were playing over and over on a loop in my mind…

_Kekishe rolled off me and lay beside me, staring at the murky, green sky, deep in thought. I rested my head on his muscular chest, inhaling his scent and smiling._

_"Hannah, do you hate me?" he suddenly asked._

_"No, why would I hate you?" I replied, shocked he would even ask such a thing!_

_"For bringing you here and changing your pendants… and invading the Earth I guess."_

_He wouldn't look at me, so I reached out and laid my hand on his cheek, turning his face towards me._

_"I'm annoyed at what you've done, yes, but I could never hate you Kekishe. I just wish you'd at least tell me what you're planning!"_

_"If I tell you, will you promise to stay here, where you're safe?" he asked me cautiously._

_I nodded, secretly unsure, but curious._

_"Well… if you promise…" He paused, "Kekishe and I have found a way to put a stop to all this frivolous fighting. The chimeras are getting us no where, and we both agreed we were not willing to fight you two anymore. So instead, we have found a way to get it all done quickly…"_

_I knew in my heart what he was about to say, but I did not want to believe it. I still clung to the hope that the words about to leave Kekishe's mouth would not be the ones currently circling around my mind._

_"We are going to bring Deep Blue-sama to life."_

Kisshu caught up with Ichigo. He had been walking slowly back the whole time, not even really trying to catch her.

"Ichigo, listen to me, it's the only way!"

"No, Kisshu! You don't get it! Even if you do want to resurrect Deep Blue, you can't expect me to do nothing! If you loved me, you'd let me protect my people!"

"I do love you Ichigo!" He shouted back, frustrated, "That's why you have to stay here!"

My coma-like blankness was ebbing away, and anger was beginning to take root in my heart, _How dare they think we were going to do nothing! How dare they try and take over the Earth while we sat here doing nothing!_

"Kekishe," I began in a dangerously quiet voice, "You'll take us back. Right. Now."

He looked down at me in surprise. I was stood up and faced him, my face heating up.

"You either take us back, or we'll find our own way. But we're going back. Now."

Everyone was silent, staring at me in shock; even Ichigo had shut up.

"Hannah, you promised! You said-"

"I know what I said, Kekishe!" I was shouting now, "But what you just told me is unacceptable! We will NOT stay here a moment longer! We are Mews and our mission is to protect Earth. If you want it, go ahead and try, but we WILL stop you!"

Now it was his turn to get angry,

"If you want to throw your life away, then fine! It wasn't even my idea for you two to come here, it was Kisshu who wanted to protect Ichigo! I couldn't care less what you do or don't do! But I won't take you back now! It will be so much easier with only four weak Mews to deal with, so, no! You're staying here!"

"I agree with Kekishe, sorry Ichigo, but he's right, you're staying here." Kisshu added.

"Don't you start, Kisshu! I'm not happy!" Ichigo shouted him down, her eyes flashing.

"So you won't take us back?" My voice was quiet once more.

"No." Both Cyniclons stated stubbornly.

I looked at Ichigo and nodded. She seemed to know what I was hinting at , and we both picked up our pendants and transformed.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW HONEY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

We both landed beside each other dressed in our Mew outfits, weapons ready to attack.

"Well then, force it is!" Ichigo shouted.

"HONEY DAGGERS!" I shouted, "RIBBON HONEY, STORM!"

I aimed my attack at an unsuspecting Kekishe, who only just dodged the power surge by rolling quickly onto the floor.

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" It was Ichigo's turn now. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

Kisshu also dodged the attack, but narrowly. Both Cyniclons had seemed reluctant to fight before, nut now they both pulled out their swords and jumped to their feet.

"You want to go home?" Kekishe asked, "Well go on then!"

He crossed his curved blades in an 'x' above his head, then dragged them in a circular movement, causing friction as metal scraped metal. A huge ball of energy came shooting towards me, but I caught the attack with my own daggers and diminished its power.

Meanwhile, Kisshu was firing his own power balls at Ichigo, who was dodging his attacks nimbly.

"Why won't you just let us go home? If you loved me you'd let me go home!" I cried to my opponent.

He fired an energy blast at me and I ducked just in time. I glanced to my right and saw that Ichigo also had to concentrate hard to avoid being hit, although I suspected Kisshu's attacks were not fully charged.

"Kekishe please! I don't want to stay here! I don't want to be safe! I don't want your protection! I know you love me but-"

"Hannah, shut up already!" Kekishe yelled, "We don't want you going home because it will make things harder! Stop deluding yourself! I don't love you and I never have!"

All fighting ceased. My mouth hung open. Something purple flashed through the air. Ichigo shouted something but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Two pairs of strong hands lifted me up into the air and I was watching Kisshu and Kekishe from above. Kekishe fired one last energy blast, but not towards us. He aimed it at the ground then stormed away from Kisshu who simply watched us disappear.

He didn't love me.

He never had.

* * *

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

* * *

**... review please, song is 'Hate that I love you' by Rihannah and Neyo:D**


	18. Chapter 17-Deep Blue

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away  
All the sanity in me

* * *

"…So that's when we started fighting them. Then Zakuro appeared and we lifted Hannah out."

"That's quite a story!" Akasaka seemed impressed by Ichigo's rendition of events, "You say they wanted to kidnap the two best fighters?"

"Hai, they seemed to think that by taking Hannah and I away from earth, they would have a better chance at winning."

"So why is Hannah in a state of shock?" Shirogane asked the question everyone had been dying to hear.

"She, um, must have been hit by one of Kekishe's attacks. I was fighting Kisshu so I wouldn't have noticed." Ichigo lied.

I watched the events unfold as if my soul was on the ceiling. I could see myself slouched in the corner, not speaking to anyone, and the others listening to Ichigo's edited version of yesterday. It was like my body had separated from me to spare my heart the pain of rejection. Watching as I was, I felt no pain or sadness; in fact, I felt nothing at all.

Shirogane took his place at the computer again as it began to beep.

"It just appeared. It's Deep Blue's signal." He cried.

Akasaka joined him in peering intently at the screen: "Yes, it was just for a moment, but it was a huge energy response. It cannot have been anything else."

"Everyone, quickly head to this location!" He told us all. The others glanced quickly at the computer before running out of the door. But I did not. My body stayed sat in the dark corner.

Shirogane saw that I had not moved, and ran over to me. I could not hear what he was saying, but nothing seemed to be getting through to me. He suddenly picked me up and followed the others out of the café.

In no space at all, Shirogane and the Mews arrived at the spot where the huge energy blast had appeared. Kisshu and Kekishe were already stood there, the body of a dark-haired boy at their feet.

"Aoyama-san?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes, Ichigo, it is Aoyama-san. He is the human Deep Blue will soon possess. It was in him from the start." Kisshu told her.

Some of the Mews gasped, but Shirogane looked like he wanted to punch something. He placed Hannah gently on her feet, glaring at the Cyniclons before stepping back and muttering to Akasaka through his mobile.

"Yes… No… Shit!"

"Aoyama-san." Now it was less of a question, and more of a statement.

Suddenly, the boy's body began to glow bright blue, and flashes of light from all over the city glowed brighter than the sun! all of the points of light collected in the sky and fired down towards Aoyama. The Mews all shielded their eyes from the brightness, but I did not. My eyes did not see anything anymore, and so I just stood and stared right into the light.

"What's happening?" Mint shouted over the noise of the wind that surrounded our group.

The light dimmed slightly, only to be replaced by opaque fog. A silhouette could be seen through the mist; the silhouette of a Cyniclon.

Aoyama stood up straight and turned to face Ichigo, revealing his bright red eyes. When the fog lifted, a tall Cyniclon with black hair was stood before us, his expression unreadable and obviously evil. Shocked, Ichigo gasped at the transformation.

"I am Deep Blue." The evil Lord said, "I will become the ruler of this planet."

"Kisshu what have you done!" Ichigo screamed desperately. The alien had the decency to avoid her glare, but otherwise did not respond. He clearly still believed in what he was doing.

"Kisshu! Stop this now!" she turned to Deep Blue, "Aoyama-san, it's me, Ichigo, you remember me don't you? Snap out of this!"

No-one moved or spoke. Then Kekishe got down on his knees at Deep Blue's feet.

"Deep Blue-sama. You have shown your true form to us. Now is the time we have been waiting for."

_What is going on? Why can't I see through my own eyes? It was fine until now, but now I might need to move. I sense a fight is fast approaching!_

Then I blinked. I blinked and swallowed and breathed. I was back in my own body. But the pain was cutting my heart like a knife. The pain of Kekishe's rejection was back, but I knew o had to bear it if I was to save my friends.

"Why is this happening so early?" I croaked.

All eyes turned to me. My friends seemed shocked that I had spoken, and confused a sot what I meant.

"The Mews existence acted as a trigger for Deep Blue-sama to awaken early." Kekishe told me coldly, speaking as if we barely even knew each other; as if we were merely enemies.

"It's ironic. I the end we co-operated to help our enemies." Zakuro muttered to herself. I had to agree with her.

"Let's just do this thing!" Ichigo shouted to the others. "Lend me your powers and we'll take him down!"

I knew better than to think that we could take Deep Blue down alone, but I also knew better than to give my own knowledge away.

One by one we all lent our power to Ichigo, who stood in front of us shouting:

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY, SURPRISE!"

The attacks bonded as one and flew towards Deep Blue as one huge energy ball. The power of the collision blew back towards us, knocking all six of us from our feet and sending us tumbling to the floor. The power subsided to reveal that where Deep Blue had been just a second ago, there was no-one there!

"We did it!" Pudding cried happily.

"Th-this doesn't feel right." I stammered; there was no way Deep Blue was dead! No way!

"That's fine. But playtime is now over." The ominous figure emerged from the dust of our attack, only a few feet further away than he had been before. Pudding slumped against Lettuce, disheartened at the complete and utter failure of our attack.

The lips of the evil Cyniclon twitched into a sinister smile. Then he chuckled darkly. My eyes followed the line of his raised sword, and I saw, to my horror, his palace, suspended in the dark, stormy sky. I had not seen it rise from the ground, but there it was; like a black cloud of death threatening to engulf the sun.

"It seems I got too fired up fighting weaklings. Kekishe."

"Hai." Kekishe went back down onto one knee.

"I leave the rest to you."

_Why not Kisshu? _I wondered, but then I realised he was not there. He must have left! But when?

"I understand." Kekishe replied, bowing his head respectfully.

Then a blue beam shone down from the floating palace and sucked Deep Blue up into its belly. When he had completely disappeared, I saw that Kisshu had still been there, he was just sat on the floor behind where his master had been stood.

"And so it begins…" He murmured.

* * *

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

* * *

**What will happen next? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger there! The song at the top is 'My Immortal' Evanescence and the one at the bottom is 'Uprising' Muse. Reviews please:D**

**And speacial thanks to:  
****Pikapiii  
Viki boom  
M3W ANJU  
TigerRates  
Just An Alchemy Nerd  
AnnieAngel93 and  
KittyandKat  
For sticking with this fic thus far:) keep reading/reviewing guys:D  
**


	19. Chapter 18-The Palace

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted, running towards the spot where Deep Blue had just been beamed up to the palace. But Kekishe shot one of his energy blasts at her before she had the chance to join Deep Blue in ascending to the ship, knocking her to the floor.

"I have to get over there." She muttered, picking herself up and dusting down her battered dress, "No matter what, I have to get over there."

"People like you can't do anything to stop Deep Blue from now on!" Kekishe called to her from across the courtyard.

_How dare he! How dare he patronise us when he had been sneaking around behind his masters back for weeks!_

"Stop him?"

"What is going on?" the other Mews glanced around at each other, anxious and confused.

_"Everyone, can you hear me?" _Akasaka-san's voice sounded through our pendants. "_The reaction has appeared. It seems like the final Mew Aqua is inside that base."_

"What?!" Ryou cried.

"Inside that?" Ichigo gazed up at the palace in fear.

"What did you say?" Kekishe murmured to himself, turning to look at the looming palace above him.

_"That base is most likely something that was left on Earth by the aliens in the ancient times. For some reason they sealed the final Mew Aqua inside of it."_

"No way…" Ryou whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"I see." Kekishe muttered.

"Keki, what is Deep Blue planning?" Kisshu called from his seat on the steps.

"Deep Blue-sama has told me; that palace is the final weapon. That system will magnify his power. The entire planet will be targeted!"

"What did you say?!" Ichigo leapt forward, horrified.

"If you do that, not only Tokyo, but the entire planet will be destroyed!" Pudding cried angrily.

"We will never let that happen!" Ichigo shouted, seizing her strawberry bell, "We will never let you murder billions of innocent people!"

The other Mews chipped in their agreement, and Ichigo turned to look at us. I had not spoken the entire time; my voice seemed to have disappeared. Just the sight of Kekishe was re-breaking my heart, and the pain was unbearable!

"Everyone, let's go!" Ichigo shouted to us, though despite her optimism, I couldn't make my feet move!

"I won't let you!" Kisshu suddenly shouted, jumping up into the air. "FUSION!" he bonded together the spirit and the chimera, throwing both high into the air and halting the five Mews in their tracks.

From the ball he had thrown, and hideous, purple-blue chimera appeared. It was a half-beast-half-mermaid-type creature with a long horn on its forehead and sharp, pointy teeth. It screamed as it sailed through the air and the sound pierced my ears and made my spine shudder.

From somewhere to my left, I heard Shirogane's horrified voice: "That chimera animal is…!" and suddenly I remembered that the monster before us was the exact one that destroyed Ryou's house and killed his parents when he was a child! I felt sudden pity for the blond teenager, and an urge to defeat the animal for his sake- but I was still just an empty shell; my legs and arms refusing to co-operate!

"We are Deep Blue-sama's faithful servants! We will not allow you inside!" Kisshu shouted down to us from his position in front of the palace entrance.

"Kisshu! How can you do this to us? How can you betray me like this! I thought you loved me!" Ichigo cried, her screams piercing the darkening sky.

Shirogane and the other Mews looked shocked at this news, and kept glancing between Ichigo and Kisshu as if one of them were suddenly going to announce it was a joke and begin to laugh!

"I have to do this, Ichigo! My people need somewhere to live and I cannot ignore their suffering!"

"So you would kill all of my people, including me, for the sake of your own?" She asked, hurt.

"If our positions were switched you would do the same!" Kisshu shouted down at her.

"Can't you see this whole fight is pointless?" She cried, tears forming in her pink eyes.

"Yes, it is pointless," Kisshu muttered, only just loud enough for Ichigo to hear, "But that does not make it wrong."

"So you think it's right? You think its right to massacre innocent people?"

"No, no it isn't right, I didn't like it from the start, and being with you only made me realise that even more…" he muttered.

"Kisshu, what's going on?" Kekishe shouted, "Just eliminate them!"

"Decide, Kisshu! Is it me or Deep Blue?" Ichigo cried.

"I-it's…"

Then he disappeared into thin air, leaving the path between Ichigo and the palace open.

"Ichigo, what's going on?!" Mint screamed at her. But her question was not answered; Ichigo began to drift up towards the palace, glowing blue with the Mew Aqua that was guiding her upwards.

"Kisshu! What are you doing?" Kekishe shouted at the space where Kisshu had just vanished, "Where are you going?" but it was useless, he had gone. Balling his fists, Kekishe teleported into the space between Ichigo and the palace, holding his daggers towards her and halting her progress.

"Kekishe!" I shouted, finally finding my lungs, "You let her pass!"

He sneered at my broken voice and hunched body, smirking at the damage he had inflicted on me.

"And why should I do that Kitty?" he smirked.

"Because- because…"

"_Because- because…" _he sneered, putting on a high voice in a bad impersonation of me.

His mockery only maddened me, and in a fit of rage I seized my own daggers and held them directed at his hovering figure.

"You may have played with me and hurt me Kekishe, and you may have gotten a kick out of doing it! Hell, you may enjoying watching me suffer now for all I care! But you will never hurt Mew Ichigo or the others! And I won't let you destroy the Earth!" I felt tears of anger build behind my eyes. "So move Kekishe! Or I will fire you out of the sky here and now, and maybe I'll enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed killing me!"

He jumped back, as if the sharpness of my words had bitten him, but did not ease his offensive pose towards Ichigo.

"Hannah! Just what's going on?!" Shirogane shouted at me.

But just like Mint, he did not get an answer. I didn't feel like explaining myself now, and it would take too long anyway.

"You've got five seconds, Kekishe, and when they are up, I will fire!"

He smirked.

"Five…!" He did not move.

"Four…!" Still nothing.

"Three…!" he smirked again, and then signalled for the chimera to attack the others.

"Two…!" By now my angry tears were spilling recklessly down my cheeks.

He cocked an eyebrow, daring me to fire at him.

"One…" I whispered to myself.

And then I fired…

* * *

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

* * *

**... I don't even think I have the power to write a decent authors note... song is 'Run' Snow Parol... please review...**


	20. Chapter 19-Thud

**_A/N: This is important, listen to 'Kikyo's death theme' just type it into YouTube. (You might have to play it twice.)_**

**_And then I fired…_**

…

…

…

Time skidded to a halt.

He fell through the sky for an eternity…

His expression of shock and pain as I had fired the attack was burned to my eyes. Even now, as he was falling through the great expanse between the sky and the floor, his face was scorched to my brain.

_Kekishe._

"Mint!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Oneesama!"

My friend's screams seemed a million miles away; they echoed through the space in my mind. Empty space.

Thud.

Such an ugly sound; thud. It sounded like a dull gunshot; thud, or someone's last heartbeat; thud.

But it wasn't a gunshot. It was the sound of Kekishe hitting the ground.

A sob burst through my lips as my brain began to tick once more.

"Kekishe!" I screamed, running towards the pillow of dust where his broken body lie. When I finally reached him, I knelt down beside him and laid his head in my lap.

"Hannah…" He croaked, his breathing wheezy and forced.

"Kekishe- I- I!" My throat was as dry as the Sahara and it hurt too much to speak.

"Shh… Forget what I… said earlier…" he paused and coughed; with trembling hands I wiped away the trail of red down his face.

"I wanted… I wanted to hurt you… Hannah… I was so… so angry…"

His breathing was becoming ever more laboured, and I could tell his lungs were packing in.

"Kekishe! Don't- don't die! Please!" I sobbed, hugging his broken body close to me.

"I didn't mean it… I… do love… you…"

My sobs intensified at his words; tears spilling from my eyes like a waterfall.

"Never… forget, Whiskers… that I… love you…"

"Kekishe no! You're not dying! You not!"

My ribs had constricted and were squeezing my heart and my lungs; I couldn't breathe and had gone light-headed from lack of blood.

"Kiss… me…" He breathed, his voice barely there at all.

I leant over his bleeding chest and pressed my lips gently to his, not closing my eyes so as to savour my last look into his deep, chestnut-brown ones. Then his head lolled backwards and his eyes glazed over. He sighed as all the last of the air in his lungs emptied.

As all the last of the life in him left.

He was cold and white.

He was gone.

"Kekishe…"

_Was my voice real, or in my head?_

"Keki…"

"I'd like to think you've always liked me… ever since that first day…"

_Why was the thought if his lips on mine so alluring? Then he was there. This alien, Keki, was kissing me, and it was like nothing I had known before. He suddenly grabbed my wrists with his strong, yet soft, hands, and I gasped. I could feel his muscular chest and abdomen pressing against my body, and the sensation only doubled the ferocity of the butterflies inside of me!_

"But why? Why did this happen? After everything, why?"

_I was suddenly back amongst the dusty boxes…_

_Then he bit my ear, making me shudder and melt all at the same time. Our fingers interlocked around my waist and he picked me up easily, carrying me over to a pile of dusty boxes as easily as someone lifting a pen. Kekishe laid me down on a patch of floor amongst the cardboard. My skin was hypersensitive and my heart was throbbing uncontrollably. Kekishe grinned sexily as he landed on all fours over me and his eyes flashed as he looked me up and down._

"Kekishe… even when you used me,,, even when I hated you… I still…"

_"So I get to have you…" He licked slowly from my shoulder to my neck and almost up to my ear, where he paused, I tilted my head away, exposing my neck even more for his access, "Whenever I want…"_

"And when I used to lie on your chest… and I could smell you… you always smelt so good…"

_Kekishe rolled off me and lay beside me, staring at the murky, green sky, deep in thought. I rested my head on his muscular chest, inhaling his scent and smiling…_

_The smell of dusty cardboard was going to my head, but I was determined not to break the moment first. I was laid on Kekishe's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and he was stroking my back. God knows how long we had been there, but I was too content to worry about Ichigo and the others…_

"And I'll never get to see your smile again… or feel your lips on mine…"

_Then he raised his head and kissed my lips slowly, devouring the moment as time stood still. I let my mind drift, and for this time forget why I was even in the building in the first place. Kekishe was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and all I had to do was feel…_

"How did this happen?… Kekishe… you asked me if I hated you this morning… this morning… it seems so long ago…"

_Kekishe cupped my cheek with his strong hand and kissed me. Not expecting his kiss, I melted into him and went with him, letting him take the lead as usual._ _He lifted me easily onto his lap so that my legs were wrapped around his hips and kissed me once more, running his hand through my hair and angling me down towards his face. I could feel the hard muscles of his chest pressing into my stomach and it made the butterflies in my stomach spring into life._

_His hand found its way to my chest and under my top and I sucked in air in surprise…_

"It was so perfect… but why did you ask me…?"

_Kekishe rolled off me and lay beside me, staring at the murky, green sky, deep in thought. I rested my head on his muscular chest, inhaling his scent and smiling._

_"Hannah, do you hate me?" he suddenly asked._

"Don't you know Kekishe?" My sobs were uncontrollable, and my tears were never ending. "I could never hate you! I never have! I- I love you! I will always… always be yours! My heart will always be yours…"

All my memories of him rolled into one as I stared down at his perfect face- even in death he was beautiful. His chestnut eyes that had reminded me so much of a forest, were blank and unseeing, and his soft lips that had kissed mine so many times lay agape, revealing his perfect rows of white teeth.

"Why did this happen? Is this what love is? Is this pain love?"

_If this is love why does it hurt so much…?_

"Kekishe forgive me! I fired the… I fired… and… and now… I'll never look into your eyes! And I'll never see your smirk… you'll never leave me speechless… you used to always leave me speechless… which is why I've never told you but…" My throat constricted before I could say the words, and it took a few seconds to overcome my sobs…

"I love you…" my voice was croaky, but as I hugged his dead body close to me and shut my eyes, I felt a strange peace wash over me, and I could almost hear Kekishe's voice telling me that he loved me too…

But it couldn't be his voice, because he was gone…


	21. Chapter 20-Kisshu's Sacrifice

Ichigo walked down the long, dark corridor aboard the floating palace, her footsteps echoing in the vast emptiness. Despite the erratic thumping of her heart however, the pink Mew was reasonably calm and resigned to the task she knew she must complete.

The end of the corridor was finally near, and through the door at the end, Ichigo could see a wide, light-filled room, in which she presumed Deep Blue was waiting.

Down below her, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro were laid paralysed on the cold, hard floor, unable to move after having been knocked down so many times by the powerful chimera. Hannah was still knelt beside Kekishe, cradling his broken body which minutes before she had fired from the sky in order to let Ichigo pass and enter the palace.

Ichigo ascended the red-carpeted steps one at a time, forcing her lungs to keep pumping steadily and her feet to continue their rhythmic pattern. She finally reached the top of the staircase. Upon entering the room, Ichigo saw Deep Blue, stood at the far end with his back to her. His black hair flowed down his back and almost touched the floor, and his blue cloak did.

Hearing her approach, the evil Cyniclon turned held out a long arm, firing a blue energy ball directly at his opponent. Just in time, Ichigo sprung from the ground and dodged his attack, which hit the wall and sent a pillar of flames chasing after her. She flew through the air, but managed to regain her balance and landed perfectly on her feet.

Deep blue repeated the attack, firing a second blast at Ichigo, who did not dodge it this time, but instead seized her strawberry bell and quickly created a shield around her body. Even this protection did not prevent Ichigo from being thrown through the air and slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. The Mew shrieked as her barrier was broken and fell limply to the floor, the fight knocked out of her.

"This base is the final mew Aqua," Ichigo whimpered, "Why can you calmly destroy it?"

"That's fine." Deep Blue replied, "This grandiose place is no longer necessary."

"You said 'no longer necessary,' what are you talking about?" the tall figure was beginning to step towards Ichigo, and the desperate teenager was trying to buy time.

But Deep Blue saw through it: "I have no reason to explain." He simply said, "I am invincible. That's all you need to know."

Now only a few feet away from Ichigo, Deep Blue stopped and stretched his hand out to fire another attack.

"Almighty as I am, I cannot be defeated by a pathetic Earthling."

Once more, his palm glowed bright blue as he gathered his powers ready for the finishing blow.

"This beautiful planet belongs to me. It is solely mine. I won't allow anyone else to touch it!"

"Aoyama-san!" Ichigo shouted, trying in vain to get through to the boy she hated.

But just as Deep Blue was about to fire at Ichigo, the air beside him rippled and Kisshu teleported into the palace.

"Please wait, Deep Blue-sama." He knelt before his master, who halted his attack.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo blurted.

"What is it, useless one?" Deep Blue asked Kisshu, impatience clear in his voice. "Get out of my sight!"

"Deep Blue-sama, please accept my deep apologies for the many disrespects until now." Kisshu humbly said, still kneeling at Deep Blue's feet.

Then he got up and began to walk slowly towards Ichigo.

"Kisshu?" She said again, this time to him.

He ignored her subtle plea, and continued walking toward her.

"In order to atone, watch as I end the life of this Earthling." He held his hands out on front of him and his dragon swords appeared. "Please lay down your arms. Earthlings aren't worth troubling yourself with."

"You're asking forgiveness from me?" Deep Blue asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Hai. Everything on this planet belongs to deep Blue-sama."

Deep Blue let the energy fade from his palm and he lowered his arm. But then Kisshu looked up and stopped walking.

"However…"

He teleported to above Deep Blue and dropped down to his level, holding the point of one of his swords at his master's neck.

"You!" Deep Blue gasped.

"You have been driven by your own greed an become careless." Kisshu reprimanded him, "All you want is to make this planet your own. You never planned to use this power to save my home planet."

Deep blue said nothing, only narrowed his eyes.

"If you want the earth this badly, then go right ahead! But I will never allow you to have Ichigo!"

"In the end you plan to oppose me?! Deep Blue asked calmly.

"That's right!" Kisshu shouted, "DIE!" he drew back his arm and thrust the second sword towards Deep Blue's heart…

Ichigo winced as blade went through flesh…

"I lost."

Deep Blue had Kisshu suspended in mid-air, skewered on his long sword, and with the ease of snapping a toothpick, he threw the scrawny alien to the ground. Kisshu rolled over the cold, marble floor and landed in front of Ichigo.

"KISSHU!" she screamed, hardly daring to believe what she had just witnessed.

"Kisshu…"

Trembling, Ichigo tugged Kisshu's body close to her and laid him in her lap.

"I guess I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo." His voice wavered as he spoke.

Glistening tears formed in Ichigo's eyes as she gazed down painfully at her true love's dying form.

"Are you crying Ichigo?" he asked, attempting to tease her one last time.

Her tears cascaded over her pale cheek as she remembered all the times they'd had…

_It's been a while kitty!_

_…_

_"Kisshu, do you… do you love me?"_

_"Of course Ichigo! Don't you know that I love you?"_

_…_

_He was kissing me like no-one had ever kissed me before. Unable and unwilling to move away, I let Kisshu take the lead as I melted into his warm embrace, allowing him to explore my body with no resistance…_

"Ichigo… I'll teach you something good…" Kisshu wheezed weakly.

He began to sit up, painfully and jaggedly raising his upper body to join their lips for one last time.

"Kisshu…" She sobbed.

He was so close… only an inch away… he parted his lips to kiss Ichigo's soft, pink ones…

But then he thudded to the floor; dead.

A moments silence followed, Ichigo stunned into a trance of pain and grief.

"KISSHU!" she screamed, her heart-wrenching pain tearing through the souls of all close by.

Laying his body gently on the floor in front of her, Ichigo turned her tear-streaked face to Deep Blue, shaking with shock and horror at the events of the past few minutes.

"Kisshu, I've made a resolution. I'll fight Deep Blue with everything I have… because I want to see your smile one more time, because I love you! You can't be dead! You just can't!"

Fresh tears splashed on the floor next to Kisshu's dead body.

"I'll never see your smile again!" Ichigo cried, "You'll never smile!"

With that, a stricken Ichigo stood and raised her strawberry bell to fire at Deep Blue, who was shaking violently for some reason.

"Strawberry Bell… Full-"

But Deep Blue had beaten her to it; he struck her with an energy blast, sending her body flying once more. Ichigo opened her eyes and found Deep Blue stood over her, pointing his sword at her heart…

* * *

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

* * *

***sob* *sob* sorry Kiichigo fangirls, sorry! song is 'Run' Snow Patrol, review please!:D**


	22. Chapter 21-The Final Battle

I released Kekishe, laying his body gently on the ground before me. My last tears splashed the floor next to him, but my crying had ceased. I stood stiffly, barely trusting my wavering legs to support my weight without snapping.

"Mint? Zakuro? Pudding, Lettuce?" I whispered, noticing for the first time that they were laid practically unconscious on the cold floor.

"I'm sorry Kekishe…" I whispered hoarsely, "I can't stay with you anymore…"

Targeting the chimera animal first, I summoned my daggers for the third time that day and held them in a cross above my head.

"RIBBON HONEY… STORM!" I shouted at the top of my voice, gathering all my power and aiming it at the beast above me.

An ear-piercing shriek splintered the air and the monster disintegrated into two parts, leaving behind the spirit and the chimera, which Masha swooped in and devoured.

"Ichigo… Aoyama-san will not hear you… not this time. So it must fall to me to save us all…"

I bent my knees and jumped elegantly up to the entrance to the palace, still numb and unfeeling, but now determined to finish this. Landing safely on the huge ship, I ran towards the light, hoping beyond hope that I was not too late.

"Baka."

I heard Deep Blue's voice echo down the corridor; _what was happening?_

Putting on an extra burst of speed, I reached the room where Ichigo was, and saw to my dismay Kisshu lay dead on the floor. I choked with guilt at being too late to save him, but then forgot all about that as I took in the bigger picture…

Behind Kisshu's corpse, Ichigo was limp on the floor, and Deep Blue stood above her, ready to strike! Seeing me enter, the Cyniclon smiled evilly.

"Even better…" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"NO!" I cried, but it was too late.

Ichigo shrieked, then gurgled, before finally slumping, ice-cold and white to the floor. I swallowed as a fresh bout of tears formed behind my eyes and my throat dried up once more.

_First Kekishe, then Kisshu, and now Ichigo! Everyone is suffering because I am not strong enough…_

"No more." I whispered.

"What?" Deep Blue grunted.

"I said: NO MORE!" I yelled, a solitary tear dripping over my cheek. "I won't allow you to hurt anyone else! This wasn't supposed to happen! This is too early, and too wrong! Where is Aoyama-san? Why doesn't he care that Ichigo is dead?" I cried, shaking violently.

Deep Blue chuckled.

"You're quite sharp Earthling. I myself had worried about that human making an appearance if I tried to kill the Cat-girl, but now I know I had no reason to worry."

My jaw trembled, but I stayed silent.

"You see, he doesn't love her anymore. I had worried that his love for her would overpower me, but his love has dwindled away and died, so why should he care if she dies? And I think we both know why that is…?"

He smiled once, more and overwhelming guilt poured out of my heart.

_If I had only stayed out of it, Ichigo would be alive! It is through my interference in the story that she is dead! So now- now not only Kekishe's death is my fault… no, now all three's deaths are my fault…_

_But…_

"The Aoyama I knew would never stop loving Ichigo." I muttered. "Even if some stupid school girl got in the way, his feelings for her would never waver."

Deep Blue's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"But that Aoyama is no more. I destroyed him when I interfered. The Blue Knight was never created, Aoyama never had the chance to protect Ichigo. So of course his love died. And that is why… that is why I feel no guilt at doing this!"

"HONEY DAGGERS… FULL POWER!" I yelled, pointing my daggers at Deep Blue with an attack I had never used before.

"Wha-what is this?" Deep Blue cried.

His sword was thrown from his hand and it clattered uselessly to the floor. His body was thrown upwards in the blast from my daggers. And out of the mess and the chaos, Aoyama-san appeared. He grabbed deep Blue and restrained him mid-air.

"It was you…" he murmured sadly.

"Hai, it was me. I was the one to split you up."

"But she's happy now…?" he said, although I could tell he knew the truth.

"Hai. She's happy with Kisshu… or she was…"

He looked down, his fringe shadowing his eyes.

"Before I killed her…"

I said nothing.

"Baka!" Deep Blue shouted, "You are me! If you defeat me you'll be killed!"

"I know that." Masaya calmly replied, "But I have a responsibility to repay all those I have killed and to destroy you." He turned to me. "Hannah, I need you to fire your attack at me when I tell you. When you do, I will release the Mew Aqua from within me and destroy Deep Blue. Do you understand?"

"Hai," my voice was barely a whisper, "But Aoyama-san… I… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's better this way, trust me."

_But it's not better for you._ The voice in the back of my head muttered, _if I hadn't interfered you could have led a happy life with Ichigo…_

I pushed it away and focused on what I had to do.

"And Hannah, when you've fired your attack, you need to get their bodies and go! The blast will kill you otherwise, can you do that?" I nodded, determined. "Then, NOW!"

"HONEY DAGGERS… FULL POWER!" I yelled.

"Goodbye… and thank-you." Aoyama-san whispered…

A dazzling light burst forth from Masaya's ghostly body, and I took that as my cue to leave. The adrenaline pumping through my veins enabled me to easily pick up both bodies and leap from the ship, gliding down to the floor thanks to my cheetah powers. I landed next to Kekishe's body and laid Ichigo and Kisshu down beside each other, stifling a sob at the sight of the dead bodies that I was to blame for.

From the palace erupted several bright blue rays that ripped the fortress apart, sending fragments smashing down to Earth.

"Take cover!" I yelled to the others, who shuffled quickly closer into a huddle.

I knew I had to better protect them; they had nothing to shelter them from the falling debris, and ignoring the pain of my injuries and tiredness, I summoned the last of my strength and threw a shield bubble over them with my daggers. So long as I stayed alive long enough to keep the two blades pointing in their direction, they would be safe…

I just had to cling on…

I could not let go…

My vision blurred over, and the last thing I saw was the palace completely disintegrate before I blacked out…

* * *

_I was floating… floating on a peaceful sea… I had not seen the sea in too long, ever since I had lived in the real world in fact… an elegant cheetah prowled towards me, stalking over the gently lapping waves… it rubbed its flank up against my shoulder and I smiled, it was so warm, so comforting…_

_"You can return you know…" it said to me, it's voice gentle and lilting._

_"Return where?" I asked it._

_"You choose. You can either return to your world and forget all about this one, or you can return to life here, and forget all about your old one…"_

_I frowned, how was I meant to choose between my two worlds? I thought about both, surprised to see that I could remember everything about my original world._

_On one hand, there was Kekishe and Ichigo and the anime that I loved, but on the other there was home, and school and, well, just being normal…_

_I smiled; when you put it like that, it was an easy decision!_

_"I want to stay here, and forget all about my past…"_

_The cheetah nuzzled me once more, then it snarled and leapt inside me. The feeling was warm and snugly, and it made me happy…_

_"Now you just need to wait for his kiss…" its voice told me._

* * *

**Thanks to those still reviewing, and to 'Robotic Gerbil': Okay, so Hannah is a bit of a Mary Sue, but not competely- she's not perfect and has a lot of faults. I wouldn't go as far as to call it lime, I would have said it's more fluff but okay. And thanks; I'm glad you like it:)**

**Review please:D**


	23. Chapter 22-Waking Up

**Author's note is going at the top as this is the last chapter! Thanks to all those who have stuck with me until the end, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! For this next chapter, listen to 'Kiss The Rain' by Yiruma, (thanks to the TheNeverLandSeeker for suggesting that one:))**

* * *

Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint and Shirogane huddled together as the broken rocks of the palace fell from above. None of them really had the strength to move, but the choice was move or die, and it was an easy one. They all flinched as the first rocks began to fall near them, but surprisingly they were not hit by the debris.

"Wha-" Shirogane began.

"Look!" Pudding whispered weakly, "It's Hannah…"

They all turned their heads marginally and saw, all around them, a honey-coloured bubble glinting in the light from the palace.

"Thank-you… Hannah…" Zakuro muttered, before she blacked out.

* * *

When she came to, Zakuro saw that not only the shield, but the palace had disappeared, and that they were being showered with dazzling points of light in all the colours of the rainbow. Finding her strength restored, the wolf-Mew stood up and reached to catch one of the sparkly specks, sensing as she did so the others stand up around her.

"The Mew Aqua is healing the city!" Lettuce exclaimed happily, reaching out just like Zakuro.

"Ichigo! Hannah! Where are they?" Mint suddenly cried, glancing in horror at the non-existent palace in the sky.

"There! Look!" Pudding pointed over to the pile of rubble where four bodies lay.

"Oh no!" Zakuro gasped as they all ran over to them.

"Hannah! Ichigo!" Pudding sobbed, "They- they died saving us!"

Lettuce buried her face in her hands and Mint began to cry. Suddenly, Hannah's body began to glow bright blue, and the glow radiated from her and was absorbed into the bodies of the five other Mews and the two dead aliens. Kisshu and Kekishe blinked their eyes and stuttered back into life, their wounds magically healing and disappearing as they did so.

Ichigo was the next to wake up, fluttering her eyelashes and sitting up slowly.

"What happened?" She asked faintly.

"Hannah…" Lettuce sobbed, "Hannah must have…"

Ichigo looked down at Hannah, and then gasped at the sight of her best friend, dead.

"Hannah!" She cried, "Hannah!"

"Hannah…" Kekishe whispered, "Why?"

He crawled over to her body and lifted it into his lap. Even in death, she looked perfect, with not a scratch on her pale body.

"How did this happen? Why did you die? I wasn't there to save you…"

Kekishe bowed his head over her body and a single tear splashed from under his eyelid and landed on her cheek.

"Hannah…"

He leant down and kissed her, his tears flowing from freely from his eyes and splashing on Hannah's icy cheek. Once more, her body glowed blue, and Hannah was lifted into the air by some invisible force! Her Mew outfit melted away, and this triggered the others' outfits to do the same. Soon, they were all back to normal; no more ears or tails to be seen.

"Kekishe…?" Hannah's eyes fluttered.

"Good morning, my princess!" Kekishe smiled down at her.

"Kekishe!" Hannah cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hannah!"

"Oneesama!"

"Hannah!"

* * *

I pulled slowly away from Kekishe, feeling my cheeks redden as I remembered everyone was watching me.

"Hannah!" Ichigo cried, "You're alive!"

I blushed even more, but beamed at her joyfully.

"But what happened oneesama?" Pudding chirped.

"Yeah, tell us what happened in the palace!" Lettuce said, her eyes glazed over with awe.

"I think we should talk about it back at the café," Shirogane interrupted, "After all, Keiichiro has promised us that pot of tea…"

He winked at me and I smiled; it was nice of Shirogane to give me five minutes alone with Kekishe, Kisshu and Ichigo before all the questions started piling in!

"So, Hannah, what did happen just now?" Ichigo asked, shuffling closer to Kisshu who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, I'd better start from the beginning…"

I began to tell my tale, starting from just after Kekishe died so as not to cause questions, and as I was talking, it occurred to me just how lucky I was to have arrived at the other end of the escapade unscathed!

"…And then I don't remember the rest. Next thing I know I was waking up in Kekishe's arms."

There was a slight silence as I finished my tale, and I looked around to try and gauge the reactions of the three I sat with. Kisshu looked shocked, but pleasantly so, Ichigo was almost in tears, although they were happy ones, but it was Kekishe's reaction that surprised me the most.

He was smiling. Just smiling. There were no words, no hugs, no kisses. He didn't say 'wow' or 'well done'. He just smiled. But his smile held every single emotion, and every single word in the world. His smile spoke louder than his words or touch ever could have.

His smile was all I needed, and if I had my way, it was all I would ever need…

And I was determined to have my way…


	24. Epilogue- Three Years Later

**Okay, I know I said the last chapter was the last, but I've been asked by a few people for an epilogue- so here it is. It's not the most exciting of chapters, but it does explain a few things. So, for one last time, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and here we go...**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually graduating!" Ichigo squealed as we waited in line.

"I know… I'm gonna miss you Ichigo!" I smiled back sadly.

"Yeah… we're both going to different schools." She sighed.

"But at least our schools are both in Tokyo; we can still meet up on the weekends and stuff."

"Yeah, of course! And," she leaned closer and whispered, "Tokyo Mew Mew won't have to break up."

I nodded back. It had been three years since I had died and come back to life, and three years since Ichigo had fallen in love with Kisshu and I with Kekishe. Back then, I had kissed Aoyama in order to split up Ichigo's relationship, but had only confessed this after I had killed him. Not that this had caused any problems in our friendship- Ichigo had actually thanked me for ruining her love with Masaya; after all, he had become the evil Deep Blue in the end!

Since then we had not fought any major battles. There had been a few attacks, but nothing we couldn't handle! Kisshu and Kekishe had found a better way to save their people- by healing their planet with the remaining Mew Aqua. A week after the final battle, they had left the Earth, with much crying and heart-break on mine and Ichigo's part.

But one year later, they had returned, saying that though their planet was now habitable, they had missed Ichigo and me too much. Since then, they have been helping Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san develop new weapons for Tokyo Mew Mew, and had also discovered a serum that would make them appear as humans.

"It's our turn Hannah! I'm so nervous!" Ichigo brought me out of my daze and I hurried onto the make-shift stage. Ichigo's mum and dad stood up and cheered when their daughter walked out from behind the curtain, causing the red-head to turn the same colour as her hair! I scanned the crowd for my guest and finally saw him; Kekishe was sat on the back row next to Kisshu, jumping as the couple next to him suddenly broke out into cheers!

I disguised my giggle badly and stepped up to the podium…

* * *

Later that day, Kekishe, Kisshu and Ichigo were helping me sort my stuff. After three years in my tiny home, the little house had become quite cluttered- especially with Kekishe living here too! We were systematically sorting each room, throwing things into two boxes: one of things to keep; and one of things to bin. It was tiring work, but we had almost finished.

"This is the last corner." I sighed, stretching my cramped back wearily.

"Mmhmm." Kisshu murmured.

I turned around and saw him and Kisshu lounging on the sofa, watching me and Ichigo work.

"You two! You're supposed to be helping!" I lectured them.

They jumped up and joined us on the floor next to the TV. I had managed to get a decent job, and the money I had earned had gone to new furniture and a few decorations for the house.

"Right, I'll sort this pile, you and Ichigo do that one, and Keki…" he was sat playing on his new phone, "KEKISHE!"

"Argh! What?!" he jumped.

"PUT THAT DOWN AND GET TO WORK!" I shouted.

"Hai, boss!" He saluted sarcastically. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

Within minutes we had cleared the mess, leaving the whole room looking neat and tidy. I beamed at my friends, extremely grateful for their help, and they grinned back. All except one. Kekishe was frowning down at battered old device in his hand.

"Hannah… what's this?" he asked.

I took it from him and inspected it.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered, "It's my old phone! I haven't seen this in over three years!" I exclaimed.

I pressed the power button on the top of the mobile, and watched as the starting screen fired up. I remembered having the phone, but not where it had come from. In fact- quite a few things in my life were unexplainable. Like whom I had bought the house from, and where I had gotten the money from to buy it. Most hazy details were from the time before I became a Mew, maybe that had something to do with it?

As the phone booted up, it began to madly vibrate in my hand, incoming texts from three years ago pouring into the small device.

I scrolled down the huge list of them, not bothering to read each one individually, and found that a pattern was emerging…

'Where are you?' 'Hannah, it's your gran, please come home!' 'Hannah, whatever you're doing, stop it now!"

I frowned – what did this mean? But it was the last text that stood out to me the most. It was from someone named Jack, and I had put three hearts after his name for some reason, although I don't recall ever knowing someone called Jack.

His message read: 'Hannah, what's going on? I was looking at your wall on facebook last night but it suddenly vanished! Then you didn't turn up to school the next day and no-one knew where you were! But today when I asked Kristine where you were she said 'who's Hannah?' It's the same no matter who I ask! Even your gran doesn't know you! I'm getting scared- what if I forget you too? Please reply Hannah!'

I stared at the message for a long time. Drinking in the words but not really reading them.

"Hannah, what is it?" Ichigo whispered.

"D-do you guys know anyone called Jack?" I asked quietly.

"Um, no… I've never even heard of the name 'Jack'. Is someone from England maybe?" she replied, frowning.

"Maybe…"

Truthfully, I couldn't remember many people from England. Only my parents and my old best friend, but my memories of them were sparse. I didn't even remember what their voices sounded like! It was like my memory of them was fake- like it had been constructed to fill a gap, but not made properly. Like a teddy with no stuffing- I only knew what they outside was like.

"Well, it's a mystery. He probably got the wrong number or something…" Kekishe broke my trance. "How about we order a takeaway?" He suggested brightly.

I glanced one more time at the message on the screen, feeling the others' eyes on me, then shrugged and threw the phone into the 'bin' box. Whoever Jack was, I didn't care. I had a great life now, and I wasn't going to go chasing memories.

As Ichigo dialled the number for our favourite takeaway place, I realised just how lucky I was. I had three dependable people who I loved, and who loved me, in my life, and I wasn't about to give that up. Not for anything…

* * *

_The End._


End file.
